Three Cheers For Five Years
by TheOodhugger
Summary: Amarie and Ashlynn are out for fun and go see the All Time Low concert. A few unexpected twists land the girls on tour with them and romances bloom. Will drama seperate the girls and their guys or will they be able to withstand it?
1. Getting Ready

All Time Low was playing at a venue near my house and my friend Amarie and I had front row tickets and backstage passes. We were currently in my room digging through piles of clothes, looking for the perfect outfits. We had at least three hours till the concert, but we started early getting ready because knowing us, we wouldn't be able to find the right outfit for our night of drooling over Jack Barakat and Alex Gaskarth. We couldn't wait to listen to them sing our favorite songs, Six Feet Under the Stars and Holly, Would You turn Me On?

"Ashlynn!!" Amarie hollered from my closet. "Should I wear my Glamour Kills Shirt with my black paint splattered skinnies or my white ones?" She popped her head out of my closet. How she could find her way out of it I honestly have no clue. I mean come on!!! I couldn't even find my way out of it! That's how bad it is. Sad, I know.

"Your black ones with your white paint splattered belt. And where your Converse. I'm wearing my Mayday Parade band shirt what pants should I wear?" I held up a black goth loli style mini to my waist and some fishnets. "Nevermind!" I dressed quickly and pulled on my favorite combat boots. I ran to the bathroom and shuffled through my makeup looking for all the things I needed, such as eyeliner, mascara, eyeshadow, etc.

I encircled my eyes in black eyeliner followed by yellow and red eyeshadow. I brushed some mascara over my lashes and blinked. _Now for my nappy hair._ I flipped my head over and pulled a brush through the knots. I plugged in my flat iron and let it hat up as I pulled out all my hair care products. I felt the flat iron was hot enough so I put my hair into sections and swiftly straightened my hair. I took a comb to sections of my hair and teased it using hair spray to hold it in place. I proffessionally did my hair into its normal scene style. The black underneath my blonde made it look ten times cuter.

"Whoah! Ashlynn! Who you dressing to impress?" Amarie winked playfully. I laughed at her and rolled my eyes as I walked away to let her finish her makeup and hair. She came back out thirty minutes later with her makeup done sort of like mine, but instead of red and yellow eyeshadow she had purple and pink. Her black hair straightened like mine but instead of blonde with black underneath, she had black with red tips.

"Hey! Look we're early. Wow, that's a first." We laughed and grabbed our bags and headed to my car to head to the venue.

* * *

Arriving early, we had time to get food and then head to our amazing seats. We watched the guys set up for the show, Mayday Parade was playing first so they were on stage practicing.

"Oh my gosh, Amarie!! It's Derek Sanders!" I squealed. I looked up at the stage and saw him looking at me weird. I giggled nervously and wiggled my fingers at him stupidly. He laughed and waved back. Once he had turned away, I buried my face into my hands. Amarie laughed at me. "Hey! It's not nice to laugh at me." I said in a little kids voice and pouted. She just laughed more and shook her head at me. "Guess what I brought, Amarie." She looked at me curiously.

"What?" She asked. I pulled one of the bras I had stuffed into my purse out. Her eyes widened and she smiled. "This is going to be a fun concert." We laughed and turned back to the stage where Mayday Parade was finishing with When I Get Home, You're So Dead.

"Hey! Random girls who are here early!" We looked up at the stage confused. "What did you think?" We pointed at each other and Derek nodded his head.

We yelled back, "It was great!!" He smiled and turned back to his band. They started playing Three Cheers For Five Years and my breath caught. Pictures of the car crash I was in flew through my head. I began breathing heavily and tears blurred my vision. I felt Amarie's arm wrap around me. I heard the music stop in the background.

"Hey! Is she all right?" Derek asked. Amarie nodded and explained the problem.

Two years ago, my boyfriend Adam and I were out driving around being bored. We were listening to this song and singing along, because we had made it 'Our Song'. Adam was having a hard time paying attention to the road because I was in the passenger seat being retarded and pressing my face to the window making faces at passing cars. He was so distracted that he didn't see the drunk driver coming at him head on. When he finally did he threw his seatbelt off hit the breaks and covered me with his body, getting the gist of the impact. He died at the scene and I walked away barely unscathed. I was left broken-hearted and depressed. Everytime I heard the song I would go back to that day and break down in tears.

"Oh damn! I'm so sorry. But that was one of the songs we were going to play tonight." He apologized, looking truly sincere. I shook my head.

"No, it's fine. I came here to have a great time with my best friend and quite possibly seduce the lead singer of All Time Low." My eyes widened and I clapped my hands over my mouth. To my right, Amarie was just seconds away from falling on the floor in laughter. I shook my head wildly. "I so did not mean to say that! Oh my gosh I'm so embarrassed!" He just laughed and waved it off.

After talking a little bit longer, he finally had to leave and let All Time Low take the stage and practice.

"Oh my gosh, Amarie!! I feel like such a retard! I can't believe I said that out loud." I laughed. We focused our attention to the stage and soon enough people were filling the stadium and Mayday Parade was right back up there setting up to start the show.

* * *

Me:How was that? All Time Low and Mayday Parade are amazing :) And the story of her bf dying in the car crash is actually true. And I miss him dearly.


	2. Meetings and song dedications

Halfway through Mayday Parade's set they were about to play Three Cheers when Derek came up to the mic. "All right y'all! You having a good time tonight?!" Screams erupted from the crowd and he smiled. "Okay today I met this really cool girl whose boyfriend passed away in a car accident. She was in the stadium during sound check and we started playing this song. She basically broke down in tears. She told me that this was her and her boyfriend's song and that this was on the radio when the accident happened, so I am dedicating this song to my new good friend Ashlynn!!!" The crowd cheered and they broke into Three Cheers and the crowd sang along.

"Holy crap!!! He totally just dedicated this song to me!!" I grabbed Amarie'shands and we jumped up and down happily. We turned back to the stage and sang along to the song. Halfway through it, he came to our side of the stage and offered me his hand. My eyes widened in shock and gave him my hand and he pulled me up onstage. Amarie squealed for me. He handed me the microphone and I began singing the second verse. The audience cheered and applauded.

My vision blurred and my voice cracked when I got the chorus, so I handed the mic back to Derek and jumped offstage and went back to Amarie.

"Oh my gosh you are so lucky!" She screamed over the music. I just nodded, a small smile playing at my lips. They began a new song and we were pulled into a mosh pit. I shoved my way out and stayed off to the side.

* * *

Mayday Parade finished their set and everyone moved their way out to go to the restroom or get something to drink. Amarie and I stayed though. All Time Low came onstage and I jumped excitedly. Alex looked over and smirked at me. I damn near pissed my pants in happiness, which is definitely hard since I'm in a skirt. Amarie laughed at my reaction and I just stuck my tongue out at her. She laughed harder.

"Hey!" We turned around, looking for the person who shouted. "Upstage pretty ladies." We faced the stage and saw Jack Barakat and Alex Gaskarth kneeling onstage.

"Us?" We replied in unison. That's what you get when your best friend also happens to be your twin. They nodded and crooked their fingers at us, telling us to come closer. We shuffled towards them slowly and they laughed at our reaction.

"We don't bite. Unless you're into that kind of kinky shit." Jack said, as Alex laughed. We chuckled and finally came close to the stage. "So which one of you is Ashlynn?" Amarie pointed at me and I raised my hand meekly. Alex jumped down and came up to me. He held his arms and pulled me into a hug. I stiffened, then relaxed into his hug wrapping my arms around his waist.

"I'm really sorry about your loss. I'm not sure what its like, but Im pretty sure it was hard." He whispered in my ear. I shuddered as his hot breath hit my skin. I buried my face into the crook of his neck and nodded, struggling not to cry. My will broke and a few tears slipped past my barrier. I took a deep breath and pulled away, putting on a smile. "So are you excited for our show?' I nodded excitedly. He chuckled and replied, "Good. I'm going to dedicate a song to you too." He smiled.

"A-all right. I guess." I nodded and his smile widened to a full blown shit-eating grin. I felt myself smiling along with him and soon we were joking around and acting like we had known each other our entire lives. Sadly enough he had to get back onstage and start their set.

Alex POV

I asked Jack if he wanted to go and meet the two chicks that Derek was talking about. He said sure and we went off to the stage. Two girls stood joking around and standing off to the side away from other stragglers. Jack pointed tham out and they really caught my attention, especially the one in the skirt. We walked across the stage to the side the girls were on.

Jack called out, "Hey!", and the girls turned around looking for the owner of the voice, "Upstage pretty ladies." I snickered. They pointed to themselves and asked, "Us?" in perfect harmony. We nodded and crooked our fingers at them, beckoning them over. They shuffled at a snail's pace and we chuckled at their reactions. Jack spoke up then with a, "We don't bite. Unless you're into that kind of kinky shit." I burst out laughing and they finally reached the stage.

"So which one of you is Ashlynn. The girl in paint splattered skinnies pointed at the girl in the skirt who was raising her hand shyly. I jumped down from the stage and walked over to her. I held my arms out and pulled her into a hug. I felt her stiffen then relax into the hug and wrap her thin arms around me. "I'm really sorry for your loss. I'm not sure what it's like, but I'm sure it was hard." I whispered into her ear. I felt her shudder under me. She buried her face into the crook of my neck and nodded. I felt something cold and wet hit the bare skin that wasn't covered in my shirt and then she pulled her face away smiling fakely. I changed the subject by asking if she was excited for our show. She nodded her head wildly and I chuckled. "Good. I'm going to dedicate a song to you too." I smiled.

"A-all right. I guess." She stumbled across her words and nodded. I felt my smile grow into a full grin. She began to smile despite herself and soon we were acting as if we had known each other all our lives. Soon enough I had to get back onstage and start our set.

"Who came to dance....naked!!" I yelled into the mic. Screams and cheers came from our audience and I laughed. "Okay so as you know, Derek Sanders made a little speech about this chick whose boyfriend died in a car crash right?" Hollers of `That's so sad' and `Aww's' rang out across the stadium. "Yeah well I met her and her twin tonight!! They are really down to earth people and I'm glad I got to meet them. And to show you _how_ glad I am, I'm dedicating this song to Ashlynn and Amarie!!" Jack started up on Holly Would You Turn Me On and I began singing. I looked over where Ashlynn and Amarie were and smiled at their reactions. They were staring up at me, mouths wide open, eyes wider.

_"When you gonna give it up?_

_You're giving me such a rush _

_Come on Holly would you turn me on?"_

Amarie POV

When he began the song, Ashlynn started screaming and moshing. She loves this song because her middle name is Holly and she would pretend it was about her, even though it's about Hollywood. Someone shoved up against me and I turned to see Ashlynn being shoved against me, so I started shoving back. As I was closing my eyes and dancing around I heard a piercing scream and a loud '**CRACK**'. My eyes flew an I turned just in time to see Ashlynn being shoved against the stage. Hard.

"Ashlynn!!" I screamed, holding back frightened tears. I rushed to my sisters side and the band stopped playing. I heard a 'thud' and saw Alex coming towards us with Jack right behind him. "Do something! Help my sister! Please!" I shouted to a burly secutrity guard. He rushed backstage and came back momentarily with news that an ambulance was on it's way. I nodded and smiled shakily to him, before turning my attention back to my injured sister.

Alex looked up at me, frazzled. "I want you to come on tour with us after she gets out of the hospital. I don't think this was an accident."

* * *

Me:Cliffy bitches!!! lol so yeah reviews are pretty, like flowers. Review for me and I'll give you flowers :)


	3. Hospital visits

Amarie's POV

The ambulance got here right before I could open my mouth to question him. Several emergency medical technician's loaded my sister onto the stretcher and placed her in the ambulance. They politely asked me if I would like to ride in the ambulance with them to the hospital. I nodded, to afraid to speak knowing that I would quite possibly break down into tears. I turned on Alex and Jack.

"I'll talk to _you _at the hospital." I snarled. They nodded and Jack headed off to the stage to tell the audience the news. Alex looked at me pathetically then asked one of the technicians if he could ride also. They complied and we scrambled into the back and as soon as I was in there I grabbed a hold of my sister's hand. "Ashlynn, it's ok. You're going to be fine. I promise. Alex wants us to go on tour with them." I looked across her at Alex. "And you. What do you mean `you don't think it was an accident.'" I hissed.

"I think someone did it on purpose, because of all the attention you've been getting from the bands. You're gonna get haters, so I want you to come on tour with us." He ended the conversation and we rode the ten minute ride to the hospital in silence.

We reached the hospital and people were rushing around like crazy people. Ashlynn was carried off behind two double doors and I panicked.

"Where are you taking her?! What's going on?! Give me some answers, people! Please! Someone!" I fel to my knees in the middle of the hallway, crying my heart out, watching my sister be taken away from me. I felt someone wrap their arms around me. "No! Alex, let me go!! I need to see my sister!" I struggled against his grip and didn't stop even as he whispered for me to calm down in a voice that wasn't Alex's. I whispered, "Jack...." before passing out.

Jack POV.

She kept struggling against me screaming for me to let go. Well, technically she wasn't screaming at _me _to let go, she was screaming at Alex. When she realized who I was, she let out a breathy whisper of my name and passed out. I slid my arms under her legs and lifted her up like she was a feather.

"Umm...Excuse me?" I asked a passing by nurse. She stopped and gasped as soon as she saw me. Then gasped louder when she saw Amarie lying limp in my arms. She quickly called to a few other nurses and residents. They took her from me and placed her on a roll-away bed and rushed her off behind the same double doors they took her sister through.

"Jack? Where's Amarie and Ashlynn?" Alex came up behind me. I turned and saw him staring at me worriedly. I could tell he was really scared for these girls. Especially Ashlynn. I just hope they're alright.

Ashlynn POV

I lie in pitch black and wished somebody would turn the lights on. I struggled for sight. My eyes fluttered open and that's when I realized why it was dark. My eyes adjusted to the bright lights of the bright white room. I heard a cough to my right and I slowly turned my head to see the owner. The one and only, Alex Gaskarth.

"H-hi.." My voice cracked and my lips felt dry. His head turned and as soon as he saw me awake he ran quickly to my bedside. "Wh-where am I?" I asked. He lowered his eyes and as soon as they went down they came right back up and locked onto mine. I shivered in delight as his dark, mysterious, brown eyes gazed intently into my hazel ones. I nearly melted when they started to swim with tears. "A-alex? What's wrong?"

"Yo-you're in the hospital, Ashlynn. You were knocked out in a mosh pit by getting knocked into the stage. We almost lost you Ashlynn. I-I almost lost you. And I just found you. Amarie passed out after freaking out about you." He explained. I gasped my vision blurred with tears. They streamed down my cheeks, staining them.

"Oh my gosh." I whispered. Hetook my face between his hands and wiped my tears away with his thumbs and leaned in as if he was going to kiss me, but pulled back last minute. I glanced up at him through half lidded eyes, desire written clearly across my face. Confusion took the place of that and I tilted my head to the side.

"I-I'm sorry. I just met you, but damn I want to kiss you so bad." He whispered. I grabbed a handful of his shirt and pulled him closer.

"Then do it." I rasped seductively, before crashing my lips to his. My hand, that wasn't wrapped in his shirt, twisted to wrap around his neck. He responded by pulling her closer by her waist. I felt him slip his tongue past my lips and a moan escaped involuntarily. I was so lost I didn't realize the two unwanted audience members. I don't think Alex did either.

Alex POV.

She tasted better than I imagined. A mixture of chocolate and honey, two amazing flavors when coming from her lips. She moaned against my lips and I honestly almost died. She scooted closer and I finally had to pull away for breath. I put my forehead against hers, staring into her beautiful hazel eyes. I really think I'm going to like this tour.

A cough broke my out of my reverie and my head snapped and there stood Zack and Rian, smirking at mine and Ashlynn's closeness.

"Looks like somebody's awake." Zack commented and I don't think he was talking about Ashlynn. I shot a glance at said woman and noticed her glancing down at `Little Alex' and blushing. I laughed at her expression. Her eyes snapped up to meet mine and she blushed a deeper red and averted her eyes.

"No, this is all a dream and we're all asleep." She snapped, mumbling "Jackasses," under her breath. They simply laughed at her embarrassment.

All of a sudden, Amarie burst into the room with Jack following closely. She threw herself at her sister and started sobbing hysterically into her shoulder. Ashlynn wrapped her arms around her sister and comforted her while the guys and I piled out of the room.

"You guys, what are we going to do? Those girls are obviously being targeted by jealous fangirls. We can't send them off." Zack pointed out our situation. We nodded and he continued, "I think they should come with us."

And so it was settled.

* * *

Well well we'll see whats going down next chapter.


	4. Road Trip!

Ashlynn's POV

As soon as the boys left the room, Amarie sat up and wiped the tears from her face, while I did the same.

"So.....The guys want us to go on tour with them. What are we gonna do?" She asked. I just shrugged my shoulders and smiled wickedly.

"Well we have plenty of bras." I replied seriously, then busted out laughing. Amarie following and soon we were both holding each other trying to control our laughter. "But really, all we'd need is underwear and some outfits. I've got plenty of bras in my purse. But, this is a chance of a lifetime. When are we ever gonna get asked by our favorite band to go on tour with them? Probably not ever again. We HAVE to take this."

Amarie nodded and then we started squealing. WE'RE GOING ON TOUR WITH ALL TIME LOW!!! During our little squeal fest the boys rushed in looking frantic and nervous. We stopped squealing and looked at them sheepishly. They stared at us and we finally burst. We just laughed at them.

"S-sorry!! Oh my gosh! We totally forgot we were in the hospital!! But, wow your faces!!" Amarie and I laughed out in unison. The guys grumbled and walked over to sit in the chairs scattered all over the room. Amarie and I looked at each other complete horror on our faces. "O my gosh!! We forgot Bekah!!" I scrambled to get out of the bed and dove for my clothes.

"Out guys. Out!" I shouted at them while pulling my skirt on under the hideous gown the hospital gives you. Yeah, you know the one. I dressed quickly and grabbed my purse. "Alex!" He whirled around and saw me racing toward him. "The Maine is going on tour with you and Mayday Parade, too, right?" He nodded and I whipped out my Sidekick and texted Bekah and Alysen, my other sisters to pack clothes for me and Amarie. "Alex, you do realize I have two other sisters and I can't leave them at home alone?"

"Oh shit. You could have told us this before!" He ran his hand through his hair and began pacing the hall. Tears fell down my face for the millionth time tonight. He turned and ran over to me. "Oh, Ash. Don't cry. We'll figure something out, hun." I leaned into his embrace and cried. I cried for my life turning upside down, I cried for all the stress I'm going to be putting on the guys. Alex whispered comforting words in my ear as I cried on his shoulder.

* * *

We went back to the venue, where The Maine was finishing _Into Your Arms,_ my favorite song. I began singing along until Amarie pulled me along to my car. A 2009 blood red Dodge Charger with V8 engine, 365 horse power and a shitload of torque. I ran my hand along the hood lovingly and opened my door, sliding onto the black leather seats. I inserted the key into the ignition and started it up. It purred to life and I moaned, like I always did when I started this car.

"Daaaammmmnnn...." The guys breathed in unison. Amarie giggled and slid into the passenger seat.

"This is my baby. Alex do you want to ride or something? You know to see that we come back?" I asked. He nodded enthusiastically, slid in the backseat and I raced off.

* * *

We reached our house in perfect timing. I shut off the car and jumped out. I shot off and threw open the door, only too see Bekah and Alysen in an awkward position.

"Eeeewwww incest!!!" I squealed and they began protesting insanely. I laughed and pointed at the mat underneath them. "I know you're playing Twister!!" and breezed past them towards my room. "Pack your bags! We're going on a road trip!!!"

* * *

Sorry it's extremely short. I have major writers block. Review if you want more :)


	5. Lullabies

Hey-o!!! I'm going to skip ahead a lil bit y'all. I went to a Breathe Carolina FTSK concert at the New Daisy memphis. It was AMAZING!!! I loved it. It was my first ever concert and I had a blast :)

* * *

*~*Two Months Later*~*

Ashlynn P.O.V

We're still on tour and I have gotten closer to Alex than I have with any other guy. When I'm with Alex I feel as if nothing can touch me. I feel...safe and loved and beautiful. I don't know what would have happened if we hadn't accepted their offer to go on tour with them and I really don't want to think about that. Right now we're on the back of the bus and the guys are playing the Xbox. Well, except for Pat. Pat Kirch, of The Maine, has become one of my best friends on this tour and I didn't know _what_ I would do if I didn't have him to come to when Alex and I get into fights. Which, surprisingly, doesn't happen as often as you would think.

"Damnit Jack! Let me save the princess!!!" Alex cried as Jack rescued Princess Peach from the clutches of Browser, a triumphant grin on his face. Alex threw the controller onto the ground and stomped over to me, burying his face into my stomach. A muffled `humph' came out as he pouted.

I patted his head and tried to stifle the laugh that was bubbling up my throat. I shot a look at Pat and burst out laughing. Alex lifted his face from my stomach and scowled at me, but soon began smiling himself. He lifted himself off his knees(A/N haha sounds gay lol sorry for my immaturity) and held his hand out to me and pulled me up. He tugged at my hand and pulled me outside where people rushed about getting ready for sound check. I saw Bekah and waved as she raced along with John Ohh trailing behind her, rushing to catch up.

Alex smiled as I interacted with all the people surrounding me and finally I turned to him and waited. I stared into his warm chocolate brown eyes until finally I couldn't stand the silence and I opened my mouth to break it.

In that moment, Alex pressed his lips to mine and I slowly melted. Wrapping my arms around his neck, I pressed myself closer and my eyes fluttered closed. I let out a moan as his tongue swiped my bottom lip, asking for entrance, which I immediately granted. I pulled back and stared into his eyes with a half-lidded gaze of desire and lust. At this moment, I felt nothing but me and him. No one could ruin this for me. I leaned into his embrace and buried my face into his chest. Closing my eyes I listened to his heartbeat as we swayed to imaginary music that only him and I could hear.

"Get you some Alex!!!" A voice rang out and Alex liflted his hand behind me, most likely giving the guy the finger. I giggled and danced out of his arms, only to be pulled further away from him by my sisters. I turned to see their anxious faces. My smile turned into one of confusion and I tilted my head to the side as they drug me along.

"Hey! What's wrong?" I asked/yelled over the noise of the busy venue. They stopped running and I skidded to a stop with my hands on my hips, staring them down until they told me what was wrong.

"It's Bekah. She got into a fight with a fangirl and put the girl in the hospital. Apparently, the girl was calling her a slut and a groupie and Bekah just snapped. John tried holding her back but ended up with a broken nose." Alysen explained and began pulling me along, this time with me actually keeping up. She yelled over her shoulder, "I told you you shouldn't have taught her how to fight!!" I just flipped her off and giggled.

* * *

We reached Bekah and John and immediately I went to check his nose. My hands fluttered around his face trying to find if his nose is really broken or just bleeding profusely.

"Ashlynn!" He bellowed. My eyes snapped to meet his innocently and I blushed. "I'm fine. I know you're just worried, but honestly I'm alright." He smiled around the towel he held against his nose. I blushed more and smiled back. He looked over my shoulder and grinned. "Alex! Come get your girlfriend!" I immediately turned to see Alex walking up to the scene with a worried look on his face.

"What's wrong? Did something happen? Is Zack alright? Rian? Pat?" My voice rose anxiously as I started nervously looking to see if Alex was injured in any way. He grabbed my hands and pulled me close into a hug and I immediately stiffened and looked up to search his face.

"Ashlynn, I'm fine. Everyone is fine. I was just worried when Kennedy came running up to the bus screaming about someone being put in the hospital. I thought it was you." He buried his face into my hair and breathed in deeply.

I sunk into his arms and smiled. He was so cute sometimes.

*~*Alex P.O.V.*~*

Ashlynn danced away and giggled as I glared at the jackass that interrupted us. I looked over to where she was standing only to see her not standing, but being dragged away by her sisters. They stopped halfway and I saw Alysen explaining something to her and her face changed from one of delight to one of pure horror. Alysen and Amarie pulled on her again and this time she held up no resistance.

About the time she turned a corner Kennedy Brock from The Maine came running up freaking out about something.

"Dude, what the fuck? Spit it out!" Jared Monaco, the other guitarist from The Maine, yelled. I tried so hard not to laugh.

"Okay...someone's in the....hospital....Ashlynn.....Bekah..Oh, god!! Alysen!!" He gasped out between breaths. He ran off to find Alysen and my eyes widened when I heard Ashlynn's name in the mix. I ran off following Kennedy and I caught sight of a large commotion by Breathe Carolina's bus. In the mix I saw John Oh with Ashlynn freaking over his face. He stopped her and said something, then he looked over her shoulder and saw me. He hollered at me to get my girlfriend off him, then laughed. She spun to see me, and my worried expression, and instantly started asking questions and getting frantic. I told her that everything was fine and that the reason I was so worried is because I thought she had gotten hurt. I pulled her into my arms and just held her. I put my face into her hair and just breathed her in.

* * *

Bekah turned to face Amarie, and by the sheepish grin on her face, she knew she was in deep shit. She wiggled her fingers nervously at Amarie. Amarie pulled herself out of my arms, put her hands on her hips and glared.

"What were you thinking?!" Amarie yelled. I flinched because, even though she yelled, I had never seen her so upset before. I mean when we get into fights she gets really pissed, and let me tell you she has a temper. "Do you have any clue how worried you had me? I thought you were going to end up in jail, because you beat up some poor fangirl that likes John. Poor John got a possibly broken nose and that poor girl is in the HOSPITAL!!" At this point, Amarie was screeching and she had a vein sticking out of her forehead. Bekah flinched and Ashlynn stepped up to say something, but Amarie held her hand up. "What state are we in?"

I tentatively stepped up to take her into my arms as Jack replied, "Tennessee." She held her hand up and turned towards me, smiling awkwardly.

"Memphis?" She asked. I nodded and she continued, "Can I go somewhere? I used to live here in Tennessee, but Ashlynn made us move after something happened." I nodded and she moved to leave and I tried to follow. "Alex, I...I can't. Not yet. Please?" She whispered. I let her go and she took off to her and car and I watched her drive away.

*~*Amarie's P.O.V*~*

Tears blurred my vision as I raced along the highway to a country town called Oakland, my old hometown. I drove to my old neighborhood and parked in my old driveway. Getting out, I looked around and noticed that nothing had changed. It was still beautiful, with a giant oak tree in my front yard and plenty of space in the back yard. I started walking and I headed to a familiar place. My favorite creek. It was still as beautiful as it was when I was a teenager. A bubbling brook split the land like a snake streaming into a small secluded pond. I clambered down to the little pond, pulled of my shoes and dipped my feet in. I leaned back, settling my weight onto my arms, and closed my eyes.

I must have fallen asleep, for about twenty minutes looking at my cellphone, because I woke up to a familiar voice calling my name curiously. I got up and brushed my shorts and legs off and set off up the tiny hill.

"Holy crap! Amarie?" A tall, muscular man in a pickup truck called. He had black curly hair and looked to be maybe twenty-two, only a year older than me. "Amarie Taylors? It's me Nathan Lemmings!" A switch flipped in my brain and as soon as he had the truck parked on the side of the road and pulled himself, I threw myself at him, him catching me in time so we wouldn't tip over.

The last time I had seen him, my friend David had committed suicide and Nathan ended up comforting me by baking brownies with me. That night, he admitted that he liked me as more than a friend, which was great for me because I had had a crush on him since I finally started notcing boys again after Adam's death, and in the middle of the kitchen floor, covered in flour, he kissed me. My heart didn't pound through my chest like it did with Adam, or now with Alex, but I didn't tell him that. I sank into the kiss and tried to felt something, but I never did.

"Hey Nathan. It's been a while huh?" I smiled and he nodded excitedly, looking quite retarded if I do say so myself. "Hey, I have to get back to my car. It's up at my house. Wanna give me a ride?"

"Sure! That be great." He exclaimed, and climbed into the cab. I walked around and climbed into the passenger side. He filled the silence with mindless chatter as he turned around and onto my street.

There he is. I knew he would end up here, just as I wanted him too. And before you ask, no not Alex. Ashlynn knows where I go, who I'm with, and who I go see when I'm in Tennessee and upset. And you'll know who soon enough. Be patient.

Nathan pulled into my driveway, as soon as he did I bolted out of the car and into my best friends arms. Bourbon. I was pulled in close and I was allowed to just cry. I didn't even care that Nathan was watching me in my most vulnerable moment. I clung to Bourbon and felt another pair of arms wrap their arms around me. I cried harded knowing it was Bourbon's boyfriend, yes boyfriend, Adam enveloping me in a sandwich.

"C-can we go see h-him? P-please?" I looked into Bourbon's clear, light, green eyes with my tear filled hazel ones and just cried harder when he nodded. He walked me to his car and settled me in the backseat, Adam in the passenger, and drove off leaving Nathan confused and awestruck behind us.

Thank the lord I locked my car.

We reached the cemetery and I went straight for the two plots that I knew by heart.

_Adam Le'on Pelligrino_

_September 17, 1988-June 7, 2007_

_May you rest in peace and watch over the only person who ever loved you in _that _way._

_David Michael Thompson_

_December 8, 1990-August 31, 2009_

_Miles away and torn apart,_

_We'll be friends till death do we part_

I sat cross-legged in front of the tombstones in complete silence, knowing Bourbon and Adam wouldn't come near until I truly needed them. I mulled over what I should say until I thought of one of my favorite t songs, Lullabies by All Time Low.

_Make it a sweet, sweet good-bye._

_It could be for the last time and it's not right._

_"Don't let yourself get in over your head", he said._

_Alone and far from home I'll find you..._

"David, you should see me now. I'm dating the lead singer of our favorite band. So far I haven't found any flaws in him like I usually do." I choked out a small, watery laugh before continuing, "It seems that no matter how hard I try, I can't seem to escape my past. I just...I need you. I need you both, so very much. Everyday I blame myself for what happened to both of us, Adam. I should've just stayed home with you and watched movies. Why didn't I listen to you?! And you, David Michael! Why did you do this to me?! To your boyfriend! You had so much going for you!!" I screamed, tears falling freely from my eyes and down my face. "But instead you listened to your unsupportive bitch of a mother!! Not your BEST FRIEND!! I was always there for you! Who was there when you first came out of the closet?! I was!! I WAS!! It was ME who listened to you and was there for you when you thought the world was coming down on you. And it was YOU who stopped me from cutting and killing myself, only to have you turn around and kill YOURSELF!! Why would you do that?!?!" By then I was screaming and pounding on the earth, slowly curling into a ball, whispering one word. "Why?"

I shivered and felt arms wrapping around me and I cuddled closer for warmth, not paying attention to whose arms they were until I heard a familiar voice whisper in my ear, "I love you, Amarie. Don't forget that." After that everything went dark and I was lost in a sea of sweet memories.

* * *

Me:Yay!!!! This was a very hectic chapter and I'm so glad I got through it without crying more than twice lol. Those two names on the headstones are real people and only one of the dates were not true.


	6. Britta Breakout

*~*Ashlynn P.O.V*~*

I leaned against Jack as I watched Amarie run off to her car, leaving a stunned Alex in her wake. She needs time alone though. I know exactly where she's going and who she's going to be with. In 2009, I still can't believe it's been five years, her very close friend committed the heinous act of suicide, leaving my sister in a state of depression. In order to snap her out of it, I suggested we move. So move we did, to the beautiful beaches of Florida. Less than two years after we had moved, our parents were in an awful car accident,killing them both. They left us well taken care of, with enough money to last us until _Alysen _was old and gray. We had a beautiful house on the beach front and soon enough Amarie, and the rest of us, recovered from the shock and moved on with our lives.

Or so I thought...

"Ashlynn? Where is she going?" Alex asked quietly. He turned to me and I looked at him solemnly. His chocolate eyes, pained with the thought of her leaving him.

"She's going home, Alex. She'll probably call you. Don't worry, she won't leave you." I replied, sounding as a sincere as possible. He nodded, seemingly ok with that answer. He walked off as I turned into Jack and buried my face in his chest. "This a disaster, Jack! She's so vulnerable and he just wants to help." I cried into his shirt. I felt him kiss the top of my head and mumble an, "I know." when the truth was he didn't. Nobody knew. We loved these boys, but we've kept our past a secret, and I think now would be a great time to reveal it. The problem was, I was scared.

I pulled away and stared into his brown eyes, finding the comfort I needed in his sweet, goofy smile. I stood on my tiptoes and pecked him on the lips. It was quick and apparently not enough for Jack, because he pulled me in and kissed me passionately, his hand holding the back of my neck to keep me in place. I laced my hands into his hair and pressed my body against his leaving no space. He groaned as I ground my hips into his. One arm wrapped around my waist, lifting me off my feet. I squealed and giggled against his lips.

"Jack, I want to show you something." I placed my finger over his lips to keep him from kissing me again. "Jack, I'm serious, I want to show you something." I jumped out of his arms, grabbed his hand, pulled him along to a rental car and placed myself in the driver's seat. Jack got into the passenger seat and I drove off, heading to the exact place Amarie was at. My hometown.

* * *

We reached my neighborhood and the first person I see is my best friend, Britta, walking down the street.

"Britta?!?! Oh my gosh is that you?" I screamed. She whirled around and her eyes went wide as she took in the fact that I was actually here. She squealed and came running at me, tackling me to the ground in a giant bear hug. I laughed at her hyperactivity and hugged her back with as much force. She pulled herself out and lifted herself up, pulling me along with her to stand on our feet. Once on our feet, she took my arms and we began squealing and jumping up and down. Jack decided he was tired of being left out so he joined in and Britta stopped mid-jump and gaped at him.

"Y-you're J-J-Jack Barakat of All Time Low." She stuttered, lifting her finger and pointing. Her green eyes so wide they looked as if they would pop out of their head any moment.. I stifled a giggle at her actions.

Jack put his hands on his hips in a "Peter Pan" pose and replied, "That I am! Anything else you'd like to point out?" I shot her a pointed look then smiled, letting her know he was kidding.

I think she's coming back with us.

* * *

*~*Alysen's P.O.V*~*

Walking along the venue parking lot with Pat I laughed as he made a fishy face, cheering me up tremendously. I had been feeling a little off with Kennedy and when Pat noticed I wasn't my normal happy self, he took it upon himself to make me feel better. Ever since coming on his tour, the first person I became instant friends with, the first person all my sisters became instant friends with, was Pat. A few weeks into the tour, Kennedy asked me out and I said yes. Obviously! He's cute and funny and an amazing guy, but I soon realized that we had absolutely nothing in common.

"Pat?" I stopped mid stride and turned to face my friend. He looked over at me with a cute, innocently confused face and I felt my heart melt at the sight of his chocolate brown eyes. "I don't think I can be with Kennedy anymore." I continued, "Because I think...I think I'm in love with someone else." Tears welled up in my eyes and threatened to spill down my cheeks, but I blinked them back, determined not to let them spill.

Pat's face lifted then fell then lifted again and I was confused for a moment until he started to speak, "Aly, are you sure? You and Kennedy always seem as if you're so happy together. I thought yous aid you thought he was the one?" His eyes bore into mine and I found myself getting lost in them, despite my still being with Kennedy, I felt myself being pulled toward him. Then I remembered I _was _still with Kennedy and jolted backwards and the tears started falling. And somehow, I couldn't stop them as they fell like rain down a windowpane.

"Pat..." I whispered. "I'm sorry, but it's you. It's always been you." After those words had been said I turned on my heel and ran. The wind slapped my tearstained cheeks as the tears continued to fall.

* * *

I kept running, my tears blinding me from my path. I finally stopped when I ran into something hard. I stumbled back and fell onto my butt, where I continued to cry until someone crouched down beside me and lifted my face to look them.

"Kennedy..." I whispered. He pulled me into my embrace and I cried harder because I knew I didn't deserve him. I sobbed into his shoulder, "I'm so s-s-sorry!!! I-I...I don't d-de-deserve you!! I'm sorry, Kennedy. I don't want you to hate me!!" I continued crying as he tried to soothe me and calm me down. He asked me what was wrong and it just seemed to slip. "I don't love you love you!! I only like you as...as maybe a b-br-brother!! We have nothing in common and even a blind donkey could see we just don't have spark!"

He recoiled as if I had smacked him, but I could see the relief in his eyes. "Alysen...if I had known you felt that way, I would have never asked you to stay with me. I realized, maybe a few weeks into our relationship, that I didn't have feelings for you like I _thought _you had for me. I noticed that when you were with Pat and you always seemed to smile with him. I thought at first I should have felt jealous, but I didn't. I was happy for you. You should go for him, Aly. I know he feels the same way for you. I can tell by the way he looks at you."

I looked up at him with tearstained eyes and smiled. I lifted my hand to his cheek and stroked it with my thumb. "Kennedy, whatever girl finds you, she sure as hell better stay with you because you are too sweet for your own good." I pressed my lips to his cheek and stood up. I held out my hand and pulled Kennedy up and gave him one more hug. The official 'We're Over' hug.

* * *

*~*Ashlynn P.O.V*~*

I chatted amicably with Britta as I walked with her and Jack around my old neighborhood. Jack slipped his hand into mine and I looked over my shoulder and smiled contentedly. He griined that lopsided grin that hooked me in the first placed and I listened as Britta talked about how so much had changed since I'd been gone. She smiled that knowing smile as I turned my attention back to her after staring into my boyfriends eyes. I grinned sheepishly as she gazed at me pointedly.

"You were saying?" I asked innocently. She made an 'mhmm" noise in the back of her throat, thne continued on talking as if she had never been interrupted. I felt Jack rubbing his thumb along my hand in small circles and I successfully restrained myself from sighing like a content little kitten.

"Ashlynn? Ashlyn!!" Britta's voice broke me from enjoying the feel of Jack's calloused hands in mine. My eyes snapped to meet her concerned, yet annoyed green eyes. "Sorry. You seemed a little dazed. We're back at your old house. I'm gonna head home and grab a quick bite to eat."

Jack spoke up then. "Why don't we all go grab something to eat in town? There's got to be a place to eat here." Britta and I exchanged a look and burst out laughing. Jack looked confused, so I reigned in my laughter and placated him by telling him why we were laughing.

"Sorry baby. We just loved how you think that this is just a little podunk town in Tennessee. We have restaurants here." As I finished, a nice Mercedes pulled into the driveway and a familiar face smiled at me and waved, pointing to the backseat. I walked over to the doors, only to see Amarie passed out with tearstains on her face. "Oh, A.C.E. hunny..." I opened the door and softly shook my twin awake.

"Hmm....ahhh..."She made little noises as her eyesd fluttered open and I giggled because she used to do the same thing when she was a little girl. "Ash? Wha? What are you doing here?"

I flicked a thumb over my shoulder at Jack. "I was showing Jack a little of our past, then we ran into Britta..." At Britta's name Amarie perked and squealed. I laughed and moved out of the way as Amarie targeted onto Britta and jumped her. Britta and Amarie giggled and squealed as they chitchatted on about how things were so different.

I hugged Bourbon and Adam and said my thanks for bringing Amarie back to her car.

"I'm taking Britta to her house to pack!! She's coming with ME!!" Amarie yelled, dragging poor Britta over to her Charger. I could hear her faintly telling Britta that she was going to love tour life.

This...will be interesting.

* * *

*~*Amarie's P.O.V*~*

I entered Britta's small, quaint home and gaped in awe. It was beautiful.

Brightly colored furniture decorated the white living room. The colors mixed in blends of yellows and blues, reds and greens. The white walls were covered with photographs, probably taken by Britta herself. None of it was too bright or eye blinding. It had the perfect touch of Britta.

I walked into a room off of the living room and found it to be the kitchen. Granite countertops glittered with stainless steel appliances. Black and white tile floor made it seem as if you were walking across a chess board. It held a certain elegant yet modern style that I would definitely expect from Britta. She lead me down a hallway into a room that was definitely a style all her own.

"Britta...."I breathed, eyes taking in every detail of the breathtaking room. "It's absolutely gorgeous." My fingertips danced across a tarnished oak dresser that was cluttered with knick knacks and little baubles of jewelry. My eyes roamed across the Jackson Pollack* styled walls. every color caught your eye and every little detail made me realize how much I missed my friend. A bright green queen sized bed filled the middle of the room, covered in multicolored throw pillows. The bedspread was a feathered down striped comforter. the colors in the comforter and the pillows matched the colors in the wall.

"You like it? I'm thinking about changing it up a little bit. I don't like the paint anymore. I'll keep the bed because...let's face it. I could never part with this beauty." She replied, patting the frame of th bed and looking at it chuckled. "But if you like it, I guess I'll keep it. It's not as if I'll be seeing it for a while, being on tour with you and all." She stepped into another room-which actually turned out to be a closet-and started pulling clothes off hangers and out of drawers and folding them neatly, before packing it away in a neon purple Prada suitcase.

"Britta-" I started before a ringing cut me off. Sounds of _Girls Do What They Want _filled the air and I immediately began digging through my bag, desperately trying to reach my phone before Alysen hung up. I grabbed the phone and hit send, hoping to catch Alysen before she gave up. "Hello? Hey Alysen. What's up baby doll?" I held up a finger to Britta and she nodded in understanding, continuing her packing. "Alysen, slow down. What's wrong? What!! Finally!! Gosh, a blind moose could see you and Pat are cuter together. Good lord!" I laughed and ended the conversation, turning back to Britta.

"What was that all about?" She asked nonchalantly. She had all her focus on her packing, but I could tell that she really was curious.

"Kennedy is free." Was all I said.

* * *

We finally finished her packing and were now speeding down the highway toward the venue. The entire time, Britta and I were singing at the top of our lungs to Mayday Parade and All Time Low songs.

_Should I write myself out of the history books,  
and mark a place in time for every chance you took?  
Don't get me wrong I know you've got your life in place -  
I've yet to take the hint,  
Some day  
I'm sure I'll get the picture,  
and stop waiting up..._

"Oh my gosh. It's been forever since I've done that!" Britta laughed over the music. She bobbed her head to the beat and continued singing.

I pulled into the venue, in front of All Time Low's tour bus. Ashlynn and Jack were already there and were hanging around outside in front of the bus with Alex. I jumped out of the car and ran into Alex's open arms. I buried my face into his neck and breathed him in.

"I love you..." He whispered. My eyes shot open and my head snapped up so my eyes could meet his. My mouth fell open as I saw the complete honesty and love dancing around in his chocolate eyes.

Tears filled my eyes and slowly I repeated the words that had been thrown around in my head for a month. "I love you, Alex. So much it's unreal."

A scream cut through the venue as I turned to se Britta throwing herself at Kennedy.

This is definitely going to be interesting.

* * *

Me: I'd like to definitely thank Briita Breakout and Londonpunker14. They have been really supportive. Especially Briita Breakout :) If you haven't read her story All These Mistakes I've Made, SHAME ON YOU!! It's really good and she has a ton of talent. So go read it!


	7. Remembering Sunday

A/N Okies..so I'm here to clear up a few things. Well actually one thing. In the first few chapters, I accidently put that Ashlynn was with Alex. Well I noticed that while reading it the other day. So sorryy...Amarie was supposed to be with Alex from the beginning. So for those who are confused, be confused NO MORE!! Ok, so one more time: _Amarie is with Alex, Ashlynn is with Jack. _

Also, I'd really like to thank Briita Breakout for continuously messaging me about continuing. She won't leave me alone about it!! lol She's been really supportive of this story and I really love talking to her about what's going to happen next or what should happen next. (I don't give in many details of what's going to happen. She has to wait just like the rest of you lol) But, she gives a lot of great suggestions and I try as much as I can to fit those in. So yeahh..go visit her page and read some of her stories. Yeahh you heard me! Get on. Go! After you read this chapter. SO here it is...

* * *

*~*Amarie's P.O.V*~*

I watched as Britta basically strangled the life out of Kennedy until finally I couldn't contain my laughter at his confused expression. Hysterical laughter bubbled up my throat as Kennedy shot a `help me' look over my way. I danced out of Alex's arms and pulled Britta off of him. She came off easily, but you could tell she wasn't happy about it. She pouted over her shoulder at me. More laughter danced out of my mouth, as Britta poutingly ignored me.

"Britta...He doesn't know you, darlin'. You can't just launch yourself at him like a crazed fangirl." I soothed. She finally relaxed her stance and agreed. I looked over at Kennedy, whose expression was still one of pure confusion. "Kennedy....Britta, Britta....Kennedy. There. Now get to know everybody, hun." I walked back over to Alex as Britta began chatting up with Kennedy. I pulled Alex onto the bus and into the bunks. I laid down and patted the spot beside me. He laid down and brushed a stray strand of hair out of my face.

"Babe, tell me what's going on please?" He pleaded, looking at me with puppy dog eyes. I sighed and told him the entire reason I went back to my hometown. By the end of the story I was crying into his shirt as he stroked my hair. "Baby, shh..I didn't mean to upset you. Shh.."

I looked up at him and crashed my lips to his in urgency. Pressing my self against him, I wound my fingers through his hair as his arms wrapped around my waist. In this moment, I wasn't thinking of Adam or anybody else, it was just me and Alex in the heat of the moment. I made myself blind with need as I reached between us and tugged at his shirt.

*~*Third person's P.O.V*~*

Amarie continued tugging the shirt upward, letting her fingertips brush along his skin, feeling his muscles underneath her palms. Alex lifted his arms letting her pull the shirt over his head, only allowing their lips to part for that short amount of time. She pulled away breathless, and sighed as he kissed a trail down her jawline to her neck. He pulled her shirt over her head and trailed kisses to the flat part of her chest, smiling as a contented moan slipped from her lips.

She slipped her hand down his chest to unzip the zipper to his jeans. Her fingertips trailing down the smooth muscle to reach the prize. Her eyes widening as she felt his excitement and felt herself dizzy with the need growing within her stomach. Like heat scorching her insides in a crazed blaze of passion. Her eyes fluttered closed as his lips trailed farther down her stomach, into the hidden skin under jeans.

She felt as his hands slipped beneath her jean shorts and pulled them off. She bucked her hips against his hand as his fingers teased and flicked her sensitive nub.

"Alex...." She moaned, letting the pleasure crash over her like a tidal wave. Her entire body shuddered as she felt herself reach her climax. "Alex...oh my gosh that was....amazing."

*~*Alex P.O.V*~*

I smiled as she came down from her high and complimented me. I watched as her eyes fluttered closed and her breathing evened out. I crawled over her and got out of the bunk, pulling a blanket over her and drawing the curtain closed.

`_She's not a screamer. hmm...' _I chuckled at that thought. Knowing Amarie, I would have thought she was loud and crazy in bed.

"Alex!! We have to get to sound check! Let's go!" Jack yelled at me from across the venue. I ran at him and jumped into his arms, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Carry me there, my secret lover!" I yelled, throwing my hand out in a flourish. Laughing as he started bouncing me up and down while walking to the stage set up. I waved at Ashlynn, who stood by with that Britta girl, and Bekah, laughing at mine and Jack's antics.

"It's not so secret anymore now is it! Good lord! Why do I love you and your big mouth?!" Jack retorted, dropping me on my feet at the steps of the stage. Zack and Rian were already setting up, so they watched our normal routine with nonchalant faces.

I leaned in close and stage-whispered, "Because I do great things with it." loud enough for everyone around us to hear. Ashlynn and Bekah began howling with laughter the same time Jack fell to the floor laughing_._

_*~*_Ashlynn's P.O.V*~*

I watched as Jack and Alex continued their normal `gay lovers' routine. The look on Britta's face when Alex said that he did great things with his `big mouth' was absolutely priceless. I turned to ask her something and her mouth was open in half disgusted half amused.

"Britta? If you're going to be with us on this tour...you'll have to get used to this." I chuckled. She looked over at me with a `WTF' look on her face and I couldn't contain my laughter.

"Why are you laughing? The only reason I look so disgusted is because Alex totally frikkin read my mind and used that line. Gosh, that was so wro-o-ong." She burst out laughing and soon Bekah, Britta, and were on our knees, clutching our stomachs.

*~*Amarie's P.O.V.*~*

I woke up to complete silence. My body tingled and popped as I sat up. My mind was blurry and confused, until I remembered what happened just hours before between Alex and I. I smiled wildly as I got up and headed to the bunk with all of our belongings in it. I dug through the pile of luggage until I came across my neon green `Gir' suitcase. I pulled out a purple _Glamour Kills_ tank top, a jean mini skirt, pink leggings and my purple low-top Converse with green strings.

As I was heading to the shower, my phone began playing _'Knives and Pens'_ by my favorite screamo band Black Veil Brides. I made a mad dash for it, because the ringtone was my best friend, Bourbon. And he never calls. Ever. The only thing he does is text. When he calls its probably extremely important.

"Hello?" I answered, breathlessly. Bourbon began squealing in my ear excitedly and babbling something incoherent. "Slow down! I can't understand a word your saying, hun." I replied. He slowed down enough and the news I heard next almost put me in a coma. "Holy....shit. That's great!!!" As I talked to him, I began to get dressed. Once that was done I put Bourbon on speaker as I styled my hair into a ponytail. I put on light makeup and texted Ashlynn where they were, while still talking to Bourbon. "Are you coming to the show tonight? I hope you are."

I finished the conversation and skimmed through my texts. Ashlynn texted back saying they were at the stage. I hurried out the door and ran towards the set.

* * *

I arrived just as Alex was setting up to play _Remembering Sunday._

"She's probably not here right now cause she's most likely still asleep, but what do you guys say about having Amarie sing Juliet's part?" Alex looked toward Jack as Ashlynn looked at me with her mouth open in shock. I looked at the stage where all the guys were nodding their heads in agreement. "It's settled then. Amarie needs...already knows." His gaze was on me and my furious glare. "Hi, lovey."

"Alexander William Gaskarth. Did you just sign me up to sing that?" I growled, my voice oddly calm. He nodded and I barreled on through, my voice now slightly whiney. "Alex, I-I can't. You know I can't. Please?" My eyes filled with unshed tears as I gazed up at him.

"Amarie." Ashlynn cut in, pulling me aside. I stared at my sister, waiting for her to continue. "Amarie, you have to let go of your past. Sing the song. It's your favorite, you can totally sing and it'll help. Please do this. For me? For Alex?" I Sighed deeply and nodded. "Thank you, Amarie."

I nodded again and headed to the side of stage, waiting for my cue. Alex began strumming the strings on his guitar, tuning it so it would be ready for the actual concert.

_He woke up from dreaming and put on his shoes  
Started making his way past 2 in the morning  
He hasn't been sober for days_

I watched as he began singing. His eyes closing ever so slightly as he got into the music completely.

_Leaning now into the breeze  
Remembering Sunday, he falls to his knees  
They had breakfast together  
But two eggs don't last  
Like the feeling of what he needs_

_Now this place seems familiar to him  
She pulled on his hand with a devilish grin  
She led him upstairs, she led him upstairs  
Left him dying to get in_

_Forgive me, I'm trying to find  
My calling, I'm calling at night  
I don't mean to be a bother,  
But have you seen this girl?  
She's been running through my dreams  
And it's driving me crazy, it seems  
I'm going to ask her to marry me_

My heart caught in my throat as he looked straight at me when he sang that line. I felt the tears begin to flow.

_Even though she doesn't believe in love,  
He's determined to call her bluff  
Who could deny these butterflies?  
They're filling his gut_

_Waking the neighbors, unfamiliar faces  
He pleads though he tries  
But he's only denied  
Now he's dying to get inside_

_Forgive me, I'm trying to find  
My calling, I'm calling at night  
I don't mean to be a bother,  
But have you seen this girl?  
She's been running through my dreams  
And it's driving me crazy, it seems  
I'm going to ask her to marry me_

_The neighbors said she moved away  
Funny how it rained all day  
I didn't think much of it then  
But it's starting to all make sense  
Oh, I can see now that all of these clouds  
Are following me in my desperate endeavor  
To find my whoever, wherever she may be_

I walked out onto the stage and began belting out the song as best as I can. For a moment, I sounded just like Juliet Simms. I put my entire heart into the song and tears streamed down my face and soon Alex's part was back.

_[**Amarie Taylors** :]_  
**_I'm not coming back (forgive me)  
I've done something so terrible  
I'm terrified to speak (I'm not calling, I'm not calling)  
But you'd expect that from me  
I'm mixed up, I'll be blunt, now the rain is just (You're driving me crazy, I'm)  
Washing you out of my hair and out of my mind  
Keeping an eye on the world,  
From so many thousands of feet off the ground, I'm over you now  
I'm at home in the clouds, and towering over your head_**

_[Alex Gaskarth:]_  
_Well I guess I'll go home now...  
I guess I'll go home now...  
I guess I'll go home now...  
I guess I'll go home......_

Alex got up from the stool and put his guitar away before he came up and hugged me tightly. I wrapped my arms around him and sobbed into his shoulder. I let my entire self go and just cried.

"Shhh....You don't have to do this if it hurts too much." He whispered. I shook my head and pulled away. He leaned forward and kissed my forehead.

"I'll be fine. I need to do this. Even if it hurts, I need to do this." I replied, leaning in and kissing his cheek before dancing out of his embrace.

"You were amazing, Amarie. I know it's hard." Ashlynn inserted, before I cut her off.

"No, you don't. Don't even try. I loved him, you didn't even know him. Don't. Sympathize. With me." I replied, coldly, stunning both myself and the girls around us. I walked away, leaving Ashlynn in stunned silence.

* * *

Oooohhh Drama! This is fun lol. I just watched the most amazing live concert on hurley last night. Britta was watching it with me. lol we were crazy.

Reviews=John Gomez and John Ohh...covered in chocolate :]


	8. Shower!

Yo!! Peeps, how are ya latelyyy?? I'm so frikkin hyper and I'm trying to update as much as possible because I want Britta off my back lol love ya :] alright so who was either at Scottsdale for The Maine concert or watched it on ustream the other nitee?? It was amazing. I loved it. John was drunk as hell haha. I loved when he was like "I'm not your father, at least, I don't think I am." and then that one girl was like "John take off your shirt!!" and he was like "Well you..nevermind. I was going to tell you take off your shirt but your not eighteen" hehe Drunk John Ohh=Funny John Ohh lol. ok soo. I'm like extremely confused right now. but I'll try to get past that and write some more. :] So don't worry bout it :] alright onto the storyyyy

* * *

*~*Ashlynn P.O.V*~*

I watched in silence as my sister walked away, wiping angrily at her face. She never betrayed her emotions as much as she had these past few weeks. I started after her when I felt arms around me.

"Let it go. I'm sure she just needs a little space." Zack whispered in my ear. I turned into his arms and cried. I felt him shift me and Jack's arms wrapped around me pulling me out of Zack's embrace.

"Jack, I need to help her. She needs me! She can't go off by herself!! Please let me go. Please!! Please? Ple-e-ease." I cried as I struggled against his chest, pounding against it with my fists. I struggled until I finally slumped against him, tired and beaten. "Jack, I can't lose her.. I've lost so many people. She's not just my twin. She's my best friend. Jack, let me go, please." His hold on me loosened and I broke away, running after Amarie.

*~*Amarie P.O.V*~*

I kept running and wiping the tears from my face until I tripped and fell to the ground, sobbing uncontrollably. I dug through my purse before pulling out a shiny razor. I stared at it for a couple of seconds before slowly bringing it to my wrist. I squeezed my eyes shut, bracing myself for the pain, and when it never came I slowly opened one eye and then the other I found myself staring into the eyes of Derek Sanders.

"What are you doing? You could seriously hurt yourself." He spoke very calmly, but I could tell he was very upset with me. Tears were still spilling from my eyes as I leaned into his shoulder. "Why would you do that to yourself? To Alex and Ashlynn? What were you thinking?" He whispered in my ear. He sounded so angry, which made me cry harder.

"I'm such a f-fucking screw up. I-I can't do anything r-ri-right!!" I cried, leaning into him more. "It's my fault he's dead and it's my fault I can't sing Remembering Sunday without crying. I'm a h-ho-horrible person."

"Amarie? Why would you think that, babe?" Alex's voice made me look up from Derek's shoulder only to have me look into the most pained expression on my boyfriend's face. He held his arms open beckoning me to come into his arms. Derek helped pull me up and pushed me into Alex's arms. "Baby, I told you that you didn't have to sing it. I just thought, because you're such a good singer and you really like that song, you'd wanna sing it."

I hugged him tightly to me, whilst sobbing into his shoulder about how bad a girlfriend I am. He kept consoling me until finally I calmed down. He continued holding me, rubbing my back, before beginning to sing.

_It's the way that you blush when you're nervous.  
It's your ability to make me earn this.  
I know that you're tired, just let me sing you to sleep.  
It's about how you laugh out of pity,  
'Cause lets be honest I'm not really that funny.  
I know that you're shot, just let me sing you to sleep._

_If you need anything, just the say the word.  
I mean anything.  
Rest assured, if you start to doze, then I'll tuck you in,  
Plant my lips where your necklaces close._

I smiled into his shoulder as he planted his lips on the twisted clasp of my necklace. At this moment, I realized I was extremely stupid to have even contemplated the idea of suicide. I have the most amazing life to lead and the most amazing, cliche' boyfriend in the world.

"Amarie? I just want you to know that I love you more than anything in the world. Even though we haven't been together long, I want to be with you forever." Alex stated, before going down on one knee and pulling out a little box. I gasped, startled and shocked, and lifted my hands to my face. He opened the box and there glittered the most beautiful engagement ring I had ever seen. It was white gold (I hate yellow gold) with a ruby heart in the middle surrounded by emerald green smaller diamonds. "Will you, Amarie Christine Taylors, become Amarie Christine Gaskarth?"

A choked sob/giggle escaped my mouth as I nodded excitedly and held my hand out to let him slip the ring onto my finger. I jumped into his outstretched arms and kissed him soundly on the mouth. I leaned into him as he deepened the kiss, letting his hands roam under my shirt. I shivered at the touch and pulled back just slightly, letting my fingertips roam over his face.

"We're getting married. Baby, oh my gosh, we're engaged." I whisper/squealed, jumping out of his arms, and bouncing up and down. He laughed as I took off towards the stage, running into Ashlynn on the way.

* * *

I stared at my twin, watching as the tears slipped down her face. She slowly moved toward me with outstretched arms and I volted into them.

"I'm so sorry!! I was wrong!!" I sobbed into her shoulder. "You were only trying to help, but I was a bitch!!" She was sobbing into my shoulder by now as well. We continued standing there in the middle of the buses, sobbing like morons, letting everyone who passed by stare in disbelief. Except for those who knew us, which by now everyone on this tour knew of us and were close friends with us. After a few minutes a whole crowd of our friends crowded around us and Ashlynn and I broke apart and busted out laughing.

Alex shoved through the crowd along with Jack and they wrapped their arms around us. Alex spoke up then.

"Amarie, don't you have something to share??" He urged, sliding his hands to cup my butt, squeeze, then push me forward. I jumped and scowled at him before turning to the small crowd.

"I'm going to be singing Remembering Sunday tonight with Alex. I'll tell you the better news later." I smiled, then turned and walked away, making sure my ring finger was hidden from sight. I kept smiling until I reached the buses, then I leaned against the side and slid down, burying my face in my hands and started laughing. People that didn't know me, walked by as if I were insane. I got up and headed into the bus.

"Showerrr!!" Someone screamed as they sprinted past me to the back of the bus. I giggled as and shot off behind them, or should I say him. "You can't have it first!! You always take too long, Amarie!!" I laughed as Alex slammed the door in my face. I began to pound on the door and listen as he began singing and saying he couldn't hear me.

"Oh! That's too bad! I was just going to suggest we shower together, but since you don't want too...."I trailed off and acted as if I were leaving. The door to the bathroom slammed open and Alex wrapped his arms around my waist and tugged me in. I squealed and giggled as he planted his lips to my neck and began to slide his hands up my shirt. "Alex....We really need to....ahhh.......get ready for the ....showwwww....." I moaned out.

"We have plenty of time. Let's just....get cleaned up a little first." He smirked. I giggled and let him finish pulling off my shirt. His mouth roamed into the flat part between my breasts and his hands slid behind my back unclasping my bra. A slow moan slipped between my parted lips as his mouth settled onto my right breast, suckling and nibbling on the tender flesh there. His lips travelled further south as he slid to his knees and unclasped the button on my jeans.

"Alex...please....don't t-te-tease....." I moaned. He pulled my jeans off and started on my underwear. My hands found the bottom of his shirt and tugged upwards, pulling it off in one swift motion. Soon all our clothes were in a heap an our hands an mouths were everywhere. Alex laid me onto the bathroom floor and hovered over me.

"Are you sure? I thought you wanted it to be special?" He asked hesitantly. I lifted my desire-filled eyes to meet his. I bit my lip and listened as he groaned, knowing that it always turned him on. I felt his excitement on my thigh and let my eyes flutter slightly closed.

"Alex, anywhere with you is special. Just please, go slow?" I answered, letting my legs wrap around his waist and tug him slightly closer. He entered me slowly and I lifted my hips to help him fill me. I gasped in half-pain half-pleasure as he reached my virginal barrier. Tears pricked the corners of my eyes and Alex stopped, looking for approval to go on. I nodded, bracing myself for pain. He broke past it and soon the pain developed into pleasure and we were moving together and creating a rhythm. My moans grew louder and soon I felt heat rising through me as I flew into an orgasm.

*~*Alex P.O.V*~*

Amarie shuddered under me and I knew she was about to come. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head, and she let out the loudest moan I have ever heard. I rode her a little longer and soon I came crashing after her, filling her with my seed. I rolled off of her and pulled her on top of me, letting her lay on my chest. I rubbed her back, loving the feel of her skin against mine.

"Alex?" Amarie whispered, probably too tired to do anything else. I 'hmmed' and continued to rub her back. " I'm glad it was you. I'm glad it will hopefully always be you. I love you." She lifted her head and lightly kissed me against the lips before laying back down. I kissed her bare shoulder and smiled against her warm flesh.


	9. Marriage proposals and gunshot wounds

*~*Amarie's P.O.V*~*

As I was laying on the bathroom floor, I felt Alex move me and head to the shower, giving me time to think about what had just happened. I had just given myself away. Completely gave him myself, without him knowing anything of my past, and without us knowing anything of our future.

"Oh my gosh!! _Cosa ho fatto?! Ho appena sverginata a me stesso di un uomo che ho conosciuto per due mesi!!!" _I shouted, reverting to my Italian heritage, knowing full well that Alex hadn't a clue what I had just said. I ran my fingers through my hair and paced the length of the bathroom. "_Che cosa vado a fare? Ho solo vent'anni!! Cosa succede se una gravidanza?!?!?" _I wrapped up in a towel and bolted out of the bathroom. I had already taken a shower and my hair looked decent enough that I could just run a brush through it and pull it up. "_Io non sono nemmeno sicuro se e' veramente innamorato di me."_

I rushed to mine and Alex's bunk and snatched out my luggage case. Digging through it I found a frayed and holey pair of denim mid-thigh shorts that hugged my tan legs. I kept rifling through it and pulled out a purple blouse that hugged me up top and flowed out from under my breasts. I paired it with a pair of flip-flops and a few pieces of purple and silver jewelry. I redid my makeup and pulled my hair back up into a high ponytail.

I set off towards the venue and said my hello's to people passing me in every direction.

"Amarie!!" A familiar voice shouted across the venue. I whirled around to see Adam and Bourbon barrelling towards me. Out of instinct, I screamed and moved out of the way, leaving them to hit ground. I winced and giggled nervously as they turned and play scowled at me. I waved, as if shy, and smiled innocently. They simply shrugged their shoulders and opened their arms for a hug. I launched myself at them, gripping them in a vice-like hold and chattered amicably with them about how much I missed them. " Amarie, calm down! You're talking a million miles an hour! Jeesh, she still never stops talking."

"Oh my gosh, Ducky, Waffle! It's been days since I last saw you. I'm just making up for lost time. Come! Come with me. I have loads to tell you." I pulled them along and told them everything. From being volunteered to sing Remembering Sunday (they were extremely happy about that) to me almost slitting again (not so much about that, but they never interrupted) to the engagement and finally to the virginity loss. "So that has been my past few days." I finished.

They began firing questions at me ranging from "What the hell were you thinking?" about the slitting and "How are you going to get through Remembering Sunday without crying?" and finally, my favorite, "What was it like sleeping with _the _Alex Gaskarth?" I felt someone wrap their arms around me and I looked over to see the subject of our conversation smirking.

"If I know anything, I would say it was probably....amazing." He teased. I casually slapped his arm, which caused him to pull away and pout playfully. "That huuuurrrttt Amarie! You're so abusive." He whined. I rolled my eyes and kissed his arm where I hit it.

I continued walking to the stage where The Maine was setting up to start the show. I waved to John Ohh, who was checking the mic by randomly saying things into it. He waved and started talking about something in the microphone.

"Heyyyyy girrrrrrrllll!!! You glowing, ain't ya? Looking good. Almost as good as Bekah!" He shouted into the mic, causing the heat to riseinto my cheeks. He must have seen the red enter my cheeks before I had the chance to look down in embarrassment because he began to laugh. "Girl you should already know you stunning."

"John, are you drunk already? Good lord, you are so loud!" Bekah's voice wafted from backstage. John looked over at my sister sheepishly and shook his head 'no'. "It sure as hell doesn't seem like it." She laughed, coming up onstage and wrapping her arms around him. I turned away, feeling as if I were interrupting some special connection thing.

I turned and started heading backstage, waving to everyone I passed. Each time, a new compliment would be told to me. I had no clue what was going on, because normally people would just tell me 'Oh you look nice today' never all these compliments about me glowing. I didn't even realize I had a glow about me.

Soon the concert began and The Maine kicked it off with _The Way We Talk,_ one of my favorite songs besides _Into Your Arms_. I began jumping around and singing along. Looking up at the stage I noticed John looking over at me and laughing. I stuck my tongue out him childishly which caused him to laugh sufficiently harder.I turned away from him even more childishly than sticking out my tongue. Finally, he continued to sing.

"Amarie, I'm so excited for you. I'm so glad you are going to sing Remembering Sunday. You're going to do great." Bekah came up to me and gave me a hug. I smiled at her, letting her know I wasn't mad at her anymore. "Soooo....I heard that Ducky and Waffle are here." She sing-songed. I nodded happily smiling wider because I knew something that she didn't. "Well! Where are they?!?"

"I think they're hanging out with the other gay couple on the tour." I laughed, pointing her towards Jack and Alex. She giggled and skipped over to the two extremely in love gay guys, hugging them tightly and striking up a conversation.

I smiled as Bekah flailed her arms about, probably telling an outlandish tale of what has happened so far on the tour. She was insane. Bekah was the kind of girl you can go to when a guy breaks up with you and she'll go ape shit crazy on him. She'll take you out in the middle of the night, dressed all in black, with toilet paper and silly string and totally screw up his yard. She'd be the one standing right next to you, cackling maniacally as his old stuff is burning in a burn pile. She can also be the person you go to just to talk and hang out with when you're sad. She'd dress you up and take you out to a club you don't even want to go to and you end up having the time of your life.

Bourbon is my crazy, weird, amazing best friend. He is at least five foot eight with bright blondish red hair, pale skin-with freckles across his nose-and beautiful sparkling green eyes. He's the person you can trust with your life. I've always gone to him when I couldn't go to my sisters. He knows all my secrets and not once have I ever heard them repeated to me by some random stranger. So I knew he never told anyone. He's been with Adam for two years and not once has he cheated on him. Not that I know of at least.

Which brings me to Adam. Adam is the greatest guy I have ever met. He's the joker of his and Bourbon's relationship. I can always count on him to make me smile. And I'm going to be smiling extremely wide as him and Bourbon get married. Which is the big surprise that I know. When Bourbon called me so excited, he spilled that Adam proposed a couple of days ago. I can't wait because I already know I'm definitely going to be the maid-of-honor.

I was broke out of my reverie by a tap on my shoulder. I looked over my shoulder and my eyes met the green eyes of Zack. I smiled and turned all the way around to give him a hug. We weren't close like I was with Pat, but he was the sane one in the All Time Low group.

"What are you thinking about over here, little miss emo kid?" He teased, pushing a little on my shoulder. I rolled my eyes and shoved back, smiling and laughing a little. "No really. You seem so lost in thought. Something you wanna share with the class?" He asked, a bit more serious this time.

I sighed and shook my head. I couldn't tell him this little bit of information. It was something I could only tell my two best friends and my sisters. They wouldn't go and push Alex to brag about it. I mean, Zack was probably way too loyal to do anything as childish and immature as that, but I don't know if I can trust someone I don't even talk to that much. Yeah, he seems sweet, but what if that was just a ploy. I'm not going to take any risks.

"Girl, get your scrawny ass ovah here and talk to us!" Bourbon yelled at me, waving me over to where he was. I smiled and walked over to Alex and leaned against his chest. He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed the top of my head. I sighed contentedly and snuggled closer to him. I laughed as Bekah made a gagging noise.

* * *

Soon, All Time Low was ready to go onstage and I was freaking out. They were only on their second song, Jasey Rae, and Remembering Sunday wasn't but three songs away. My stomach was turning and I felt a little faint, but I knew I would probably do fine. Well, actually, everyone else thought I was going to do great, but I wasn't so easily convinced. I looked around at the people hanging around the backstage area and having a fun time. I smiled and went over to the bathroom. Looking into the mirror, I breathed in deeply and tried to calm myself down.

"Ok, you're fine. You're going to do great. Everyone says you're an amazing singer and Alex believes in you. That's all that matters. Now go out there and show you're stuff." I smiled and walked out of the bathroom, only to find that Alex was about to start Remembering Sunday.

"Ok I know a lot of you have heard of the four girls that have joined us on the tour and one of them is my...girlfriend. Well, she is going to be taking Juliet's part in Remembering Sunday. So please, go easy on her. She's freaking out backstage." Alex chuckled. I rolled my eyes at him, knowing he was doing this for my benefit, for which I was grateful.

_He woke up from dreaming and put on his shoes  
Started making his way past 2 in the morning  
He hasn't been sober for days  
_

He started off the song and the way he sang it was fantastic. More than usual, he put a ton of emotion into the words. He looked at me when he sang the "I'm going to ask her to marry me" part. I smiled and discreetly held my left hand up, watching a smile light up his face. I quickly put my hand down before anyone noticed what he was looking at. Finally, it was my time to sing. I took a deep breath and as I walked up the stairs of the stage I sang.

_I'm not coming back  
I've done something so terrible  
I'm terrified to speak  
But you'd expect that from me  
I'm mixed up, I'll be blunt, now the rain is just  
Washing you out of my hair and out of my mind  
Keeping an eye on the world,  
From so many thousands of feet off the ground, I'm over you now  
I'm at home in the clouds, and towering over your head_

Tears streamed down my face as Alex took over, singing with the same emotion as earlier. I stared at him through blurred vision, watching as he stepped closer and grabbed my left hand. I felt him pull my ring off and I looked at him confused, before I realized what he was doing. He got down on one knee and held the ring up. As I did earlier, my hands flew up to my mouth in complete and total shock.

"Amarie, in front of all these people. In front of my bandmates and best friends, I'm asking you to be my wife. I love you more than I have ever loved a girl. When I first met you, I thought you were just someone that was going through a tough time and I would give you a good time and go." He started. "But, when you hit your head in that mosh pit and we took you to the hospital, I was so scared. When I talked to you, you weren't acting like a screaming fan girl and passing out in my prescence. You were acting like I was just a regular person. And while we've been on tour together, I've fallen even more in love with you. Your laugh, your smile, how you act with everyone. You're always so sweet and polite and you try to put everyone else before yourself. So please, will you marry me?"

If I thought I was in tears when I was singing Remembering Sunday, then I was so wrong. I was sobbing hard now. I just nodded my head, not trusting myself to speak. Alex's face lit up as he slid up off his knee and put the ring on my finger. He lifted me off of my feet and twirled me around, kissing me passionately. I laughed through my tears and kissed him back.

"I love you, Alex." I cried, hugging myself to him as he set me on the stage.

It all happened extremely fast then. Someone from the crowd fired a gun and it grazed the side of my leg. I cried out in pain and dropped to the floor. People started screaming and scattered everywhere. I clutched my leg, gasping in pain as the blood rushed through my fingers. The band crowded around me as security rushed through the stands and onto the stage. Black dots danced in my vision as I felt someone lifting me up. Before I passed out, I heard someone screaming for me to stay with them.

* * *

I know it's not long, but be happy you got something. lol I'll try to update faster next time but until then. Here you go!!


	10. Patrick O'Finnigan

*~*Alex P.O.V*~*

I began screaming as I watched Amarie's eyes flutter closed. Her breathing started to shallow and I knew she was losing a lot of blood. Sirens sounded in the background, and someone tapped me on the shoulder, pulling me away from Amarie. I struggled against the pair of arms pulling me away from her.

"Sir, we have to get her onto the stretcher. You can come with us in the ambulance if you'd like, but if we don't get her to the hospital soon she's going to get an infection. It tore deep through the flesh." One of the EMT's pushed. I finally quit struggling and moved away from Amarie. They loaded her up onto the stretcher and I grabbed ahold of her left hand immediately, trying to keep up with the pace they set to get to the ambulance.

On the way to the hospital, I began thinking about what went wrong. I should have never asked her to sing up onstage with us. I put the woman I loved in danger and I didn't even know it. I feel like such an ass. I can't believe I did that to her. And now she's in the back of an ambulance probably bleeding out from a gunshot wound.

I am such an idiot....

*~*Amarie's P.O.V*~*

_I woke up in the middle of a beautiful forest. Tiger lilies and tulips in every color filled the green, open area with bright, vibrant life. Sitting up, I looked around and I noticed what I was wearing. A beautiful yellow, halter sundress that hugged my chest and flowed out around my hips. I stood up and twirled around with my arms out. It reminded me of an old Irish lullaby my grandmother used to sing to me._

_"Red is the rose that in yonder garden grows, fair is the lily of the valley. Clear is the water that flows from the Boyne, but my love is fairer than any. Come over the hills, my bonnie Irish lad. Come over the hills to your darling. You chose the rose, love, and I'll make the vow. And I'll be your true love forever!" I sang.  
_

_"You look and sing beautiful." I heard Alex say from behind me. I whirled around, giggling like a child as the dress flew out around me, and faced him. "You know, you should wear yellow more often. It looks great on you." He smiled, stepping towards me and holding out his hands. I met him in the middle and he pulled me into a hug._

_"Where is this place?" I asked, as Alex began dancing with me. I laughed as he twirled me around and I felt the grass underneath my feet. He pulled me back in and began swaying to an imaginary beat._

_"It's wherever you want it to be. I think your brain chose this place, because you love the outdoors and you love tulips and tiger lilies. Yeah, I remembered that they're your favorite flowers." He added, seeing the astonished look on my face. He twirled me around again, before pulling me in and kissing me. I sighed into the kiss before melting into his arms. "Amarie, it's time for you to wake up." I look at him confused now. What is he talking about?_

_"I am awake, Alex. What are you talking about?" I voice my thoughts to him. He chuckles and shakes his head. I step out of his arms and frown. "Alex, what is going on? Tell me right now what you are talking about. Please?"_

_"Amarie, just wake up please. You're being missed." His voice faded and a bright light surrounded me._

I groaned and my eyes fluttered open. I toss my head to the side, trying to block out of the light. My eyes finally adjust to it and I saw someone standing beside my bed.

"Amarie! You're finally awake. You've been asleep for a day. The doctors said it was normal, but I was really worried." A male voice pierced my ears. I recognized it as Alex. Another groan escapes my lips as I try to sit up. Alex puts his hands on my shoulders and tries to gently push me back down.

"Alex? What happened?" I moan, trying to push against his hands. I use my hands as leverage and sit myself up, but a pain in my right thigh stops my efforts. I hiss though my teeth and grab my leg. Alex flutters uselessly around me. We both barely noticed the doctor entering the room.

"Is everything alright in here?" He spoke. I jumped and another pain shot through my leg again. I cried out, and both the doctor and Alex rushed over to me. "Ok, this is normal. You can't move around too quickly or your going to upset the stitches. The bullet only grazed your right leg, but it broke plenty of skin. You're lucky it didn't hit any major artery. If it had gone any farther left you could have bled out."

"What happened?" I asked again, looking between Alex and the doctor. Alex and the doctor both gave each other a worried glance, before turning to me. I looked at them, confusion coloring my features. "What? What's wrong?"

"Amarie, you were shot. Do you remember?" Alex replied slowly, as if talking to child. I cast him a glance as though saying 'Naw, I remember everything I'm just making you sweat.' "Do you remember the proposal?" I let out a loud gasp of surprise as memories flooded back to me.

"Yes! I had just finished singing Remembering Sunday with you. Then, you took my left hand and I felt you slip my ring off." I chuckled nervously, throwing him a guilty expression. "At first, I thought you were taking back the proposal on stage, but then I realized you were going to re-propose to me. And then, my leg hurt. And someone was screaming. They sounded so scared. Who was screaming?" I asked innocently.

Alex looked down and blushed. He raised his hand, which reminded me of the time we first met. I giggled a little bit. He looked up at me with a mock-scowl on his face and grabbed onto my hand. I looked up at him, seriously now, and used my free hand to brush against his cheek. I cupped his cheek in my hand a brought his lips closer to mine. I smiled slightly, before pressing my lips against his lightly. I put my forehead against and sighed a small content sigh, letting him know I was alright. I hate for him to be worried about me to much.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, looking into my eyes, with a pained expression in his. I squinted my eyes in confusion and tilted my head. "I put you in danger by having you sing upstage with us. It was stupid. I...I almost lost you again." He looked away from me and I put my hand on his cheek and pulled his gaze, roughly, back to mine.

"It. Was. Not. Your. Fault. You had no clue that that crazy guy had a gun. You can't see everything from the stage. He could've been to far back in the crowd. Do _not _blame yourself. Do you hear me?" I growled. He nodded and I put a smile back on my face. "Good, cause I would hate to have to smack you. I love you, baby." I said, sweetly, smiling brightly up at him. He smiled, weakly, but a smile nonetheless.

* * *

Ten minutes later, a knock on the door brought me and Alex out of our little world and people began flooding into the room. Britta was dragging Kennedy in by the hand and had a huge smile on her face. Ashlynn was being twirled in weirdly by Jack and I rolled my eyes at their crazy antics. Alysen and Pat came in and immediately Pat dragged her to my bedside. They both began talking at full speed as I waited for four more people to enter.

"Sorry we're late, but the party may start now. We're here." Adam walked in with a flourish of his hand. All the girls pushed the guys out of the room excpet for Bourbon and Adam, cause technically they could be counted as chicks being gay and all. "So darling, how are you feeling? I was so worried when I saw you drop. We all were." The girls nodded their head solemnly. I smiled at them and waved it off.

"I'm fine. Really. Just a little soreness in my leg, but I'm sure I'll be walking around in no time at all. I'm stubborn like that." I replied, chuckling a little bit. I laid back against the pillow and smiled. "You guys are amazing. Truly you are. And Britta, you better spill what's going on with you and Kennedy girl." I play scolded. She laughed and came around the bed sitting on the edge, being extremely careful of my right leg.

She took a deep breath and squealed quietly, so as not to alert anyone of anything wrong. "He asked me out!!" She giggled. I gasped and clapped my hands like a child. "I told him we would go out after you get out of the hospital because I knew you would want to dress me up." I nodded excitedly, trying my hardest not to bounce and mess with my wound. "I thought so."

The girls let all the guys back in and paired up with their significant other. Rian and Zack sat beside my bedside and talked a little with me. We joked around and talked until the hospital staff came and kicked them out. Rian patted my shoulder and smiled at me, before waving goodnight. He barely he ever talked unless he was on the phone with his girlfriend Kara. She was a sweet little thing and she really made him happy. He seemed so lonely on the road.

"Ok then. Seems your quite the popular young lass." A doctor entering the room said. I smiled and nodded, playing with Alex's fingers. "Aye, she's a Bonnie young lass, isn't she son?" He asked Alex, smiling at both of us. Alex looked at me confused. I held back my laughter and smiled at him.

"Alex, this is basically my second father, Patrick O'Finnigan. My dad was really close friends with him when they were younger. They're both from Ireland. And what he just said was that I was a pretty young girl." I explained. Alex made an 'o' shape with his mouth and nodded in understanding. I giggled at his cuteness. "How are you, papa? It's been a while since I've seen you. Although, I wish it hadn't been under these circumstances." I said, turning my attention to Papa O'Finnigan. He nodded and I waved him over to give me a hug.

"I just came in to tell you that you can be discharged tomorrow. I hope I won't be seeing you in a hospital gown again anytime soon. Unless you're here to give me them grand babies your mum and I have been waiting for. You've found a suitable young man. Seems quite likeable. Come by and see your mama, dear." He mock-scolded. I blushed and looked away.

"Yes, papa." I mumbled. He laughed and I smiled, remembering the times he and my real father used to sit Ashlynn, Alysen, Bekah and I on their laps and tell us stories about their childhood in Ireland. Tears flooded my eyes as I remembered their hearty laughs and the smell of Scotch on their breath. The sounds of more children's laughter at the holidays, with mum and mama in the kitchen with all of our aunts, telling stories and baking cookies and cakes and pies. The taste of delicious chocolate chip cookies melting in our mouths. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I glanced up to see Papa smiling sadly down on me. "I miss them, Papa." I whispered, leaning into him and letting the tears spill quietly. He kissed the top of my head and pulled away.

"I know, lassie. But, no more tears need be spilt for them. They were strong people from a strong background. Seamus and Deirdre wouldn't want you crying over them. Stop shedding them tears, girlie. Celebrate what they did in life! They were fantastic people. Strong-willed and kind hearted." He said. I smiled and leaned against Alex. Papa O'Finnigan then looked at Alex and put on a fake glare, making Alex cringe behind me. "And you lad, keep my little one in check. I'm sure her and her sisters are quite the handfuls. Be sure to treat my little girl with respect. I love her as if she were my own." I looked behind me and saw Alex smiling and nodding his head.

"They are really hyper people, but they get along with basically everyone on the tour so they stay entertained." Alex replied. Papa O'Finnigan nodded and chuckled.

"I like you, boy. Well, lass, you need to get some rest. You'll have a busy day tomorrow, I assume. I'll be seeing you off tomorrow." He patted me on my head and started out the door.

* * *

The next morning, I woke up to the sound of murmurs and whispers. I groaned and wiped my eyes, letting them become accustomed to the light. I sat up, dragging my right leg a little to be able to sit up all the way.

"Morning!! You're going home today, my lovely cupcake!" Jack yelled, bouncing up and down. I coughed out a laugh and smiled at his craziness, and then wincing at the headache it brought on. I shot a look over to Ashlynn and she stepped over to my bedside and gave me a quick hug.

"I saw Papa. I cried." She whispered in my ear. I nodded, tears springing to my own eyes. I quickly wiped them away before anyone saw. "I'm so happy your coming home today. I was terrified."

I waved Alex over and held my arm out. I grabbed hold of his arm and hefted myself up onto my left leg. John Ohh rushed over to help and I situated my weight onto both of them and put my left foot on the ground. I stumbled slightly, but luckily both Alex and John were keeping me up.

"Thanks guys. Ugh, I hate being cripple. You're getting me a damn cane when we get out of here." I grumbled. Laughter surrounded me coming in range of high pitched giggles to deep baritone chuckles and I looked up to see Pat coming toward me with the most wicked crutch ever. It was covered it what looked like multicolored plaster, making it look like a rainbow. And if you looked closer to it, it was signed by all my best friends at the top and going down you could see people from the tour signed it also. "You guys! This is amazing! Where did you come up with the idea for this?" I cried, one hand over my mouth slightly muffling the sound. Tears streaked my face and I was extremely glad i didn't have any makeup on yet.

"I came up with the idea of putting the plaster on there, the guys mixed up the plaster and pasted it on the crutch, and Alex came up with the idea of having everyone sign it. His name is at the very top in big letters, with your sisters' names around it." Britta came forward, still clutching Kennedy's hand. I smiled at her and winked inconspicuously. She muffled a giggle behind her hand. I twisted my head to face Alex and leaned up, kissing him on the lips.

"Thank you so much baby. Now let's get home!" I yelled, causing the group to laugh at me.

"Wait just a moment, Amarie. There's something you need to know....."

* * *

Oooohhh who said that? What's the big news? Wait to find out

Remember:

Reviews=Love :)


	11. Pregnant?

_Previously: "Wait just a moment, Amarie. There's something you need to know....."_

_

* * *

_

I cast a curious glance at Papa O'Finnigan. I let out a long-suffering sigh and motioned for him to please continue. Hey, I've been in this crazy, weird place for a week and a half. I have a right to be a bit snappish.

"I took some blood work last night and I found a high amount of pregnancy hormones in your blood. I believe congratulations are in order, Amarie." He smiled. I felt as if the breath had been knocked out of me and my knees buckled. John and Alex both grunted as my weight fell onto them unexpectedly.

"P-pregnant? As in with child?" I stuttered, blinking rapidly. Alex pulled me off John"s shoulder and tucked me into a hug. I took this as a sign that I could start weeping. I heard shuffling, so I lifted my head to see Ashlynn looking at me with the saddest eyes. Tears gleamed from the corners and I watched as she lifted her hand and wiped my tears away. I flinched, feeling like a horrible person, wishing I could end her silence.

"Why didn't you tell me? I thought we told each other everything? What changed?" She whispered, angrily, betrayal dripping off of every word. I pulled out of Alex's arms and grabbed my crutch and glared at her.

"Tell you what?! That I had sex? I'm a grown woman, Ashlynn , but if that's what you wanted, there you go! Ashlynn, if you couldn't tell recently it's been a little crazy." I hissed, angry tears scorching the tears of confusion, the tears of joy, just the tears. She shook her head slowly, pain flashing across her features, before she turned to stone.

"Who are you? Because I sure as hell don't know anymore." She spat, before turning on her heel and walking out. Jack turned to me and grinned sheepishly. I waved for him to go and he dashed out after her. The rest of the group turned to look at me. Britta came up, a sad smile on her face. I didn't know what to say to her so I opted for waving her into a hug.

"You're going to be a great a mother. I just wished you had been prepared." She whispered, hugging me fiercely. I nodded and let a few more tears slip, before putting up my old mask. "I think I know where she might be heading."

"The creek." We said in unison. I hustled everyone out, except for Alex and Papa O'Finnigan. I hobbled awkwardly on the crutch as I tried to reach the doorway.

"Alex-" I began, before Alex cut me off.

"Don't. I can't wait to have this baby with you. So if you say you're taking off like in those cheesy movies, you are so wrong." He responded, fiercely. He smiled and walked over to envelop me in a hug. "I love you and if you did leave me knowing full well that you knew I knew that you were pregnant, I would die. I don't know what I would do without you in my life. You **_are _**my life." He finished, unshed tears shining in his eyes. I leaned up and pressed my lips against his.

* * *

We left the hospital, and immediately were bombarded by millions of photographers and reporters. I winced as bright flashes of light burst before my eyes like fireworks and I struggled to maintain my balance. Alex kept his hand on the small of my back and my left hand stole to my stomach.

"Over here! We have a car ready!" Britta hollered, jumping up and down and waving her hands wildly, vying for our attention. "Hey yo, reporter dudes! Leave them alone! She just got out of the damn hospital for fuck's sake!" She screeched, causing the reporters to back off a little, afraid of her murderous glare. I chuckled internally, knowing the power Britta had over these people.

We shoved through the crowd, being extremely careful of my thigh, and reached the car in no time. Britta helped me into the front seat as Alex placed my crutch in the trunk. He clambered into the driver's seat and I immediately shot up in fear. My eyes frantically shot back and forth between Britta and Alex.

"What?" She asked, concern lacing her features.

I pointed, wildly, at Alex. He stared at me, confusion etching onto his face.

"You're going to let king road rage drive?! Are you insane??" I hissed. I turned to him and put on my sweetest face ever. "No offense, baby. I love you, but you're driving scares me to death." He simply shrugged his shoulders and nodded.

We eventually decided to let Kennedy drive and Alex and Britta sat in the back, plotting and giggling and texting. I knew they were texting because I could hear their fingers clicking on the keys. Well, Britta's fingers clicking on her keys. Alex had a touch screen. Him and that stupid iPhone.

"Hey! Whatever you two are planning, quit it." I snapped. Immediately, Britta and Alex hid their phones behind their backs, smiling angelically. "Yeah, I thought so." I turned back around in my seat and leaned my head against the head rest. As soon as my eyes shut, I heard the tapping of fingers on keys and the `ding' of a new text message. I scowled and turned back around. "That's it. Alex. Phone. Now." I put my hand out, palm up and waved my fingers in a come hither motion. He pouted and plopped his phone into my hand. "Thank you, babe." I smiled and turned around in my seat again.

After a while, I began to get extremely bored. So I pulled out Alex's phone and flipped through the apps. I found one called _Illusions _and clicked on it. I looked through a few random ones until I came across on that was a black and white hypnotizing thing. It spun for a little while, before stopping and a face popped up and screamed. I freaked out, started screaming and quickly shut off the phone, tossing it back to Alex. I began gasping for breaths, trying to calm down my speeding heartbeat. Kennedy cast little glances over to me, while trying to keep his eyes on the road. I covered my face with my hands and felt the trailing of tears down my face.

"Baby? What's wrong?" Alex leaned forward and placed his hand on my shoulder. I shook my head violently and continued to sob. "Babe, did it scare you?" I nodded, afraid to speak. Behind me, I could hear Britta bubbling with laughter. I pulled my hands away from my face and turned around to glare at her. She pursed her lips together, attempting to stifle her giggles.

"It was scary, ok?!? I didn't expect it" I cried, having a slight bi-polar moment, going from frightened to pissed in two seconds flat. "It just...popped out at me." I whimpered, my bottom lip jutting out and quivering.

"Alright now. It's over and we're back at the venue. Chill out and relax ok." Alex and Kennedy in-toned. Britta and I stared at them in awe. "What?" They did it again. "Dude, seriously, stop doing that." Britta and I looked at each other and burst out laughing.

Alex, Kennedy, and Britta climbed out of the car and Alex opened my door. I smiled and held out my hand. He grabbed it and I stepped my left leg out onto the step on the side of the car. Britta came round with my crutch and I gladly took it. I delicately stepped out of the car and hobbled towards the bus.

"Wasn't this the last stop on the tour?" I asked, cocking my head to the side. Alex absentmindedly nodded his head and lead me to the back of the bus. I looked around confused and sniffed the air. The smell of barbecue chicken, ribs and steak filled my nostrils and my stomach turned. I tried (and failed) to turn around and the contents of my stomach emptied into the nearest bush. Alex pulled my hair back and I moaned, my hand flying to my stomach.

"I guess I really am pregnant...." I groaned, before falling back into Alex and David, of Breathe Carolina, arms

* * *

Heehee. bet you didn't see that coming. Ok londonpunker14 did but oh well!! Here you go Londonpunker14! This one's for you :)

Remember

Reviews=John Oh and fuzzy handcuffs ;) lol


	12. Ruined Moods

Alrighty! You guys are getting spoiled now. This chapter will hopefully be way better than the last. I mean the last was good, but this one will be AWESOME! I hope. lol Anyways, this chapter is not suitable for young children. So please, if you don't like lemons, don't read. ;) Things are gonna get spicy!

* * *

"Ugh...." I groaned, covering my eyes against the bright light. "What happened? I feel like I was hit by a truck...with Jack driving drunk." I held my hand up to my head and sat up. Apparently, it was too quickly, because the room started spinning and I felt sick to my stomach again. I made a face and Alysen brought a trash bin up to my face. I breathed slowly in and out through my nose and the nausea eventually went away. I waved her away and she set the bin next to the couch I was laying on.

"You passed out, hun. Right after puking your guts up." Alysen replied, pressing a cold cloth to my forehead. I moaned at the feeling of coolness on my warm skin and marveled at how hot I was. "Apparently, barbecue is your worst enemy right now." She giggled.

"Man, that sucks! I love barbecue." I pouted, crossing my arms over my chest. She laughed, and set down the washcloth. I whined and picked it back up, placing it on the back of my neck. I soon pulled my shirt up and placed it there. I rubbed my stomach and smiled. "Hey, baby Gaskarth. You're not fully developed yet, but mommy loves you very much. And I'm going to be the best mommy ever." I whispered, gently rubbing my tummy. I felt bile rushing back up my throat and I leaned over, puking in the waste basket. I sat back up and began rubbing my tummy. Perfect timing, too.

"Hey, babe. How ya feelin'?" Alex walked in and sat next to me. He saw me rubbing my tummy and chuckled. "Obviously fine if you're up to rubbing your stomach like that." I giggled and pulled his hand to my stomach. "Umm...babe? I don't think the baby will be kicking just yet." He replied, confused. I just smiled at him and leaned over to peck him on the cheek.

"I'm just getting acquainted with the little person growing inside me." I said, smiling widely at him. He laid down and pressed his head against my stomach. I giggled and patted his head, laying back against the couch. I felt him lift my shirt up and press his lips against the flesh underneath. My eyes closed of their own accord and a moan slipped through my half parted lips. Just as I thought he was going to do something....sexy, he blew on my stomach and made a raspberry noise, causing me to laugh out loud. "Alex! You sure know how to ruin he mood." I squealed, pouting when he leaned back up and grinned. He moved to kiss my lips, but I twisted my head, making him kiss my cheek.

"Aww...Amarie. That's not fair." He whined, making a pouty face, too. I shook my head, trying to hide my smile. Alex got in my face and pouted more. "Amawie? Pwease give me kisses?" He pleaded. I smiled and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Uh uh, I want a real kiss." He demanded.

I play-sighed and pressed my lips against his, moaning as he slid his tongue past my lips. His hand slid up under my shirt, making little designs on my bare skin. He reached my bra and slid the clasp undone, sliding his hand around to cup my breast. His fingers teased the sensitive bud, kneading and rolling it between his thumb and his index. I moaned, a little louder this time, and my face heated up instantly. I moved to place myself in his lap, his fingers still rubbing my breasts.

"Alex?" I moaned, rocking my hips into his, causing him to groan. "Alex, people are watching now." I said, when I looked up and noticed Ashlynn and Jack staring at us. Jack was trying to stifle his laughter and Ashlynn was staring at me in shock. I pushed on his chest and promptly fell backward off the couch, narrowly missing the coffee table. I sat there, stunned momentarily, before bursting out laughing. "Oh....my.....GOSH! That was.....so funny!!" Tears of laughter poured down my face, as I tried to pull myself up.

"That's great, my sister is hysterical." Ashlynn rolled her eyes and walked over to help me up. I grabbed her hand and stood up, the room spinning before my eyes. I swayed on spot and leaned against Ashlynn. "You ok, Amarie?"

"The room is spinning a little bit. That's all." I replied, planting my butt on the couch. Bile rushed up my throat, again, and I raced for the wastebasket by Alex's feet. "Ughhhhh.....I feel horrible." I walked into the bathroom and grabbed my toothbrush and toothpaste, planting a glob of toothpaste onto my toothbrush and scrubbing like no tomorrow. "Ewwwwwww, nasty." I groaned, spitting and rinsing my mouth out.

"Sorry, baby." Alex slid in behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. He nuzzled his face into my neck and planted kisses along the skin there. "You smell like strawberries.. You know what I first though of when I first kiss you?" I managed to ground out a 'hmm' in response. "That you tasted like chocolate and honey." I smiled, my eyes closed in contentment, a purr of satisfaction rumbled through my chest. Alex chuckled. "You sounded like a cat."

* * *

We were back on the road again, only stopping to get gas and food on the way back up to Baltimore. Alysen and Bekah went to Arizona with The Maine, trying to stay with their boys. At first, I was very upset because I would be losing two parts of my family and my best friend. Britta was going off with Kennedy, getting closer to him everyday. I decided she would be my maid of honor. Ashlynn would have been, but she understands my logic. She's my twin, so she wasn't always going to be my number one woman. Britta was my best friend, she was just like my sister. I missed her like crazy. I remember when I told her she would be my maid of honor.

_*~*Flashback*~*_

_I was on the phone with Britta, looking through bridal magazines, marking dresses I'd like to try. _

_"So have you got your bridesmaids picked out?" She asked, curiously. I was just barely listening, to busy trying to find my 'perfect dress'. "Amarie? Hey girl! Are you even listening?"_

_"Hmm? Oh yeah, I want you to be my maid of honor." I replied nonchalantly. I pulled the phone away from my ear, expecting her reaction. She began squealing and I faintly heard Kennedy asking her what was going on. She could barely tell him the news, so she handed the phone to him. "Hi Kenny. She's excited because I asked her to be my maid of honor." I told him, before he even got to say hi. _

_*~*End Flashback*~*_

We're here! We're here!!! Home at last!!" Jack ran through the bus screaming at the top of his lungs. I giggled at his childishness and slowly pulled myself out of the bunks. I stood up and stretched, feeling the bones in my body crack and pop. "Are you excited to see where me and Alex are from? I'm excited we get to share our past with you guys. So excited, I have a boner!" Jack yelled, bouncing up and down in front of me. I just giggled and rolled my eyes.

"Yes, Jack. I can tell you're excited." I replied, tiredly, sidestepping him and heading to the bathroom. I walked in only to see Alex getting out of the shower, no towel. "Gosh, Alex! Proud of yourself, ain't ya?" I laughed, before shoving past him and throwing up again. I felt him pulling my hair back and slipping a hair band around it, keeping it up. He began rubbing my back in little circles, his calloused fingers brushing my bare skin, sending tingles down my spine. I shivered involuntarily and moaned through half parted lips. Alex chuckled, mischievously and leaned down to whisper in my ear.

"You are so turning me on right now. With these little noises you keep making." I shuddered and my eyes closed, then I felt sick again. I threw back up into the toilet.

"Well, that's a mood ruiner...."

* * *

Yeah I know, crappy as hell but it's something. please don't be mad at me :(. I'll try and get some more writing done as soon as I figure out what to do with it. "/


	13. Nick Santino and Miscarriages

We finally reached Baltimore, with only a few more mishaps involving me throwing up all contents of my stomach. I finally took to drinking Sprite and Ginger Ale and eating Saltines. Right now, two months later, I was laying across Alex's lap, him playing with my hair. Ashlynn was laying sideways in a chair reading _Wuthering Heights, _tapping her foot to some imaginary beat. Jack was playing XBox, whining because no one would play him.

"Jack! Shut up!! Please?! My head is killing m-" I cut off midsentence throwing my hand over my mouth. I jumped off of the couching, bolting to the bathroom just in time. Tears poured down my face as I continued retching into the toilet. I sobbed violently while beginning to cough up massive amounts of blood. I started to gargle/scream, hoping someone would hear my dilemma. After a while, I began kicking the wall behind me with my foot, alerting someone of my problem. Alex storms in, sees me crying and coughing up blood and immediately whips out his cell phone.

Thirty minutes later, I'm being rushed into the O.R. Everything around me was blurred and fast-paced, as doctors rushed to help people. A mask covered my face and soon I was drifting off into a deep, dreamless sleep.

*~*Alex POV*~*

As soon as I saw the bright, red liquid pooling out of her mouth and the look of pure terror in her hazel eyes, I pulled out my cellphnoe and called 911. As I spoke to them, I knelt down and pulled Amarie close to me, pulling her hair out of her face as she continued to choke on the blood. Fear coursed through my veins as the ambulance roared up to the house, sirens blaring. They quickly loaded her up and I begged them to let me come with them.

We arrived at the hospital and they loaded her onto a gurney and I watched them put a mask on her face, and then her beautiful hazel eyes close. They had stop the vomiting, but I knew something was wrong still. Something had to be wrong with the baby.

Ashlynn, Jack, and the rest of the guys showed up later as I was anxiously pacing the waiting room. They nervously watched as I continued walking around, not paying attention to where I was going, until I bumped into someone. Tears were blurring my eyes, but I could make out the lab coat that most doctors wear.

"Sorry." I mumbled, looking down at my worn out Vans.

"It's alright. Amarie would like to speak with you, if that's alright." He replied, smiling. I nodded and followed him to her room. "Don't let it take too long. She needs her rest. It's been a very trying day for her. And the stress isn't good for the baby." I looked up at him, shocked that the baby was still alive. He smiled and exited the room.

I looked over at Amarie, noticing the tearstains drying on her face. She smiled weakly and beckoned me closer.

"Baby?" I whispered. She nodded, smiling sadly. "Why do you look so sad though?"

"Hon, we were supposed to be having twins. One of them miscarried, because my body couldn't handle two. I need to be put on a special diet to be able to give the right nutrients to this baby." She explained, tears welling up in her eyes. She brought them up to meet mine innocently. "Alex, I was so scared. I thought I was only pregnant with one baby and that I had lost him or her. Only to find out, I did lose a baby! Oh my gosh, Alex, I'm going to be a horrible mother!" She wailed, shifting to bury her face in my shoulder, staing my shirt with her tears. I rubbed her back soothingly, thinking of a song that could calm her down in this situation.

"I know this isn't my kind of music, but I remember you like this song. Sorry if it sucks, sweetie." I laughed nervously. She looked up at me curiously. Her hazel eyes dull with emotion.

_Let's try to remember these days back in December.  
Our lives were very different, I was lonely when we first met.  
A small upstairs apartment, driving through the darkness  
To get back home before they knew you were even gone._

She gasped lightly, her mouth parted just a little. Her eyes filled with bright, warmth and she radiated happiness.

_You don't have to speak because I can hear your heartbeat.  
Fluttering like butterflies searching for a DRINK.  
You don't have to cover up how you feel when you're in love.  
I always know I'm not enough to even make you think._

"Oh, Alex." She gushed, pulling her clasped hands to her chin. Her eyes sparkled and I pulled her into my chest, rocking her slowly. I continued to sing until her breathing evened out and she was finally asleep. I laid her down against the pillow, tucking her in, and moved to leave. She gripped my arm and murmured, "Don't leave me. Please?" I sighed and nodded. Eventually, I fell asleep, with her wrapped in my arms.

*~*Amarie*~*

The next morning, I woke up to murmured whispers. My eyes fluttered open and I thought to myself `Why is it always _me_?' I groaned, alerting the people around me that I was awake. Everyone crowded around me and began talking all at once.

"Guys! I can't understand everyone at the same time. One person, please?" I shouted, rubbing my temples. They all snapped their mouths shut and looked at me apologetically. "I'm sorry. I just woke up and I feel like I've been pounded in the head with a sledgehammer. Then hit by a giant truck, being driven by and elephant." I mumbled.

"Oh hon! I'm so sorry!" Britta's familiar voice broke through the silence. My eyes snapped up and a large grin broke out across my face. "I'm happy to see you, too, girl."

"Britta!!!!!! I missed you so much!! It's been kinda quiet without you. Jack sorta fills the blank spaces." I squealed, laughing at Jack's face. I held my arm open, waiting for to close the space and hug me.

"I'm so sorry about the baby, Amz. I know it's hard for you, because you have lost so many people in your life and now you've lost someone you never even got to meet. I can't sympathize or empathize what you are going through, but I'm always here for you. By the way, I have a surprise for you." She replied. I cocked my head to the side in confusion. She stepped to the side, revealing Nick Santino, of A Rocket To The Moon. And, unfortunately for me, my ex-boyfriend. "Ta-da!" She cheered.

"Nick!" I shouted, surprised. A fake smile plastered itself onto my face and I searched the room for Britta. "Brit? Can I talk to you for a sec?" I growled through clenched teeth. She nodded, still smiling and oblivious, and ushered everyone out of the room. As soon as the door closed, my smile dropped into a scowl. "Britta, are you absolutely insane?!"

* * *

O.O Something is gonna go down!!!

Reviews=chocolate covered cherries


	14. Authors Note

Hey guys! This is Britta on Shelbie's account. Her fanfiction isn't working so she asked me to do this for her. Once her comp get's it's stuff together she'll be back on, but for now we have to wait :( Thanks for the understading! :)

-briita, breakout.


	15. Accusations and Apologies

Britta stared at me, open-mouthed and confused. I restrained myself from jumping out of the hospital bed and shaking some sense into her. I pinched the bridge of my nose, closed my eyes and breathed slowly in and out.

"Britta, Nick is my ex-boyfriend, remember?" I explained, as calm as I possibly could. She nodded, confusion still written clearly across her features. "Nick still thinks he loves me. And he was an almost love of mine. I almost fell for him." I continued. Her face went from confusion to shock. I smiled, wearily, leaning back against the pillows. "It's alright though. I love Nick still, as a brother of course."

I closed my eyes and tried to relax, still feeling the aftereffects of having a miscarriage. I truly believed that this was supposed to happen, but I honestly wish it hadn't. I had never even met the child and he/she was ripped away from me, cruelly.

Britta looked at me unsure and quietly left the room. My eyes shut for a second time, until the door opened and closed once more. My eyes shot opened and I stared at Alex, waiting for him to speak.

"Hey, babe?" He questioned. I cocked my head in confusion. I seemed to be doing that a lot lately. "Umm...so what's up with you and Nick?" I tensed, even though I knew that question had been coming.

"He's my ex. We went out a bit before you and I had. I thought I was in love with him, but I wasn't and I'm still not. It hurt to see him. I know he still thinks he loves me." I whispered, keeping my tears from falling. I was done with crying. I've cried too much and I'm not gonna do it anymore.

"Oh." He replied. He put his fingers under my chin and tilted it up. He gently pressed his lips to mine, melting any worry that might have been in my mind. "I love you." I smiled and pressed my lips to his again. I wrapped my arms around his neck. He pulled away again and chuckled. "Sorry, babe. Can't get you too excited. It's not good for the baby. By the way it's snowing." He said, lying down beside me. I squealed and bounced up and down.

"Really?! I want out right now! I wanna go in the snow!! Please?!" I gushed, getting more excited than when Alex had kissed me. He laughed out loud, putting his hands on my shoulders, trying to calm me down.

"Ashlynn already signed your discharge papers. I brought you some extra clothes so you aren't cold." He explained, holding up a bag of clothes. I squealed and grabbed the bag. I pointed for him to stand up. He chuckled and held his hand out to me, helping me up. I placed a hand on his shoulder to keep me steady, just in case I got dizzy. I smiled wider, showing him I was alright.

He left the room and I pulled the clothes out of the bag. I pulled on the multiple layers of pants, socks, shirts, etc. I giggled excitedly and folded the rest of my things neatly and placed them in the bag. I grabbed my purse and the bag, rushing to get out the door.

"Snow!" I squealed, bouncing up and down giggling like a child. I bounded to the door, grabbing Alex and Britta's hands on the way. The doors slid open and I stepped into the white flurries, a look of awe upon my face. "It's so pretty, Lexie!" I let go of their hands and clapped mine together childishly.

"Yes. Yes you are." He replied, grinning cockily. I shot a smirk over my shoulder and headed into the parking lot. I searched for a while before Zack finally came up and pulled me by the arm and took me to the car. I blushed a crimson red in embarrassment as the rest of the guys laughed. I glared, huffing while settling myself into the front seat.

* * *

We arrived at Alex's house and immediately, Jack started a snowball war. The girls and I squealed as we were pelted by the frozen balls of water. I covered my belly and laughed as another snowball gently hit my head. I ran to the side of the house, hiding from the onslaught of the little round fluffballs. Giggling, I rounded the corner, only to be knocked down into the cold snow.

"Oompf!" The wind was knocked from me and I cradled my tummy and looked into chocolate brown eyes. Eyes that were not in the head of Alex. "Nick! Oh, my gosh, you scared me." I laughed nervously. "How have you been?"

He smiled, and honestly it creeped me out, before replying. "I've been busy. The band's been on tour for a while now. We just got off. I was sad we weren't on Warped." He stood up, brushing the snow off his pants.

"Hello! Pregnant lady down here. Need help?" I pointed out. He chuckled and lifted me up from the snow. "Thank yo--" My thanks was cut off by a pair of lips pressed against mine. I squealed, and started pushing on him to get off. I started beating his chest to get him off me, before lifting my leg as high as I could with my slight belly bump and kicked him where it hurts. He pushed away and fell to the ground in pain. Tears streamed down my face as I glared at him and turned to walk away.

"Amarie? What the hell?!" Alex screamed, pointing at Nick. I ran into his arms and burst into tears. "Amarie, what the fuck happened?"

"H-he fucking k-k-kissed me!' I screeched. He glared at me.

"Are you sure? Because I know you have history. I bet you just want to get all in his pants because you saw him again." He seethed. I coiled back as if I had been slapped.

"How could you say that?" I hissed. "Alex, I wouldn't do that to you. Why the fuck would you even think that?" I whispered, my temper rising beyond it's pressure point. I stepped away from him and shook my head. "If you can't believe that I wouldn't do that to you, I'm not sure I can believe you really love me." With that said, I walked away. Leaving the only person I have ever loved since Adam, far behind.

* * *

"Why am I so fucking stupid?!" I screamed into my pillow. After my fight with Alex, I took residence in Jack and Ashlynn's guest bedroom. Which was currently being occupied by Britta, Ashlynn and I as we pigged-well they pigged-out on pizza, ice cream and other yummy munchies. The Notebook played in the background as I let my frustrations out on multiple concoctions I created.

"You're not stupid. He was accusing you of cheating on him. And I'm not taking his side, but I think he's just a little overwhelmed with the baby and everything, he's protecting himself." Britta answered. I looked up from the pillow I was using to suffocate myself with and glared at her.

"It was rhetorical, Britta." I spat. My face softened when I saw her hurt expression. "I'm sorry, Britta. I-I just want Alex back!" I cried, placing my face back into my pillow. Sobs wracked my body and I rolled over to look up at the ceiling.

"Amz, you need to relax. This is _not_ good for the baby." Ashlynn stated, stroking my hair. I sighed and wiped my face of my tears.

"Amarie?" Jack called from outside the door. "Can I come in?"

"Come on, Jack. You can help us paint our nails." I teased. He squealed in delight and ran through the door, jumping onto the bed. "Jack!" I squealed, laughter filtering through my mouth. "You fatty, you almost landed on me!"

Jack pouted and turned into Ashlynn's arms. "She's bein' mean Ash!" He fake-cried. Ashlynn tried to keep a straight face as she rubbed his back.

"Ow!" She yelped, pushing Jack off and holding her boob. "You bit me!" She squealed, causing all of us to burst out in hysterical giggles.

I was so lucky to have friends like these.

* * *

The next morning, I woke up to Ashlynn lying across my legs, Jack laying in between her legs, and Britta sprawled across the bottom of the bed. I giggled and gently removed myself from the pile of limbs. I threw on my robe and walked downstairs into the kitchen. I started a pot of coffee, while getting the ingredients for bacon, eggs, and pancakes. I began humming to myself, patting my tummy, as I fixed breakfast.

"I know there should have been two of you adorable babies, but I'm glad I at least still have you. I love you baby Gaskarth." I whispered, tears falling from my eyes as I thought of Alex. I should be at his house, making him breakfast as he sneaks up behind me and wraps his arms around my waist. I should have woken up to his face, sleeping peacefully, not Jack's snores. "We're going to get through this, baby."

I continued fixing breakfast, when a knock on the door broke me from my concentration. I opened the door and none other than Alex Gaskarth stood outside, shivering in the chilly wind.

"Hello, Alex." I said, monotonously, turning and letting him follow. I went back to the stove and put the bacon on a platter. I finished setting up the table and called everyone downstairs. "Are you hungry?" I asked, averting my eyes.

"No. Can we talk?" He whispered. I nodded and motioned for him to follow me into the livingroom. "Look, Amarie, I'm really sorry for accusing you. I was angry."

"Alex, do you know how bad it hurt to walk away from you? How bad it hurt to walk away from the only person I ever trusted fully, ever loved this much since Adam?" I said, brushing tears away before they could fall. "Do you know how sad I felt to not be able to wake up to your face this morning. I woke up to Jack snoring and Ashlynn laying across my legs! Jack snoring, Alex!" I shouted, throwing my arms out.

He snickered, putting his hand in front of his mouth. I stood in front of him, eyes narrowed and lips pursed, struggling to maintain a straight face and the sentence that just flew past my lips. Soon, both of us were falling over each other in laughter, trying to straighten up before anyone woke up. Alex pulled me into his arms and hugged me tightly to his chest. I gasped in surprise as I was pressed against his strong chest.

"A-Alex?" I whispered. "I wanna come home."

"I know, baby. Let's get you settled back at my house." He replied, kissing my forehead. "I'm really sorry." He whispered.

* * *

Sorry it's short, but it's a chapter :D

So comment please :)


	16. Leave me Alone

Later that day, I was lying on Alex's bed as he showered. I soaked in the smell of his cologne, feeling as though he was lying right next to me. I felt a sense of whole, knowing that Alex was right in the next room. Things have been so crazy lately, what with the baby and the end of the tour. The miscarriage and the shooting, gosh, my life is fucked up now that I met them. But, I wouldn't change it for the world. My life is also amazing now that I met Alex. I made great friends. Hell, I got to spend a summer traveling with the Warped tour. I got knocked up by Alex Gaskarth and I am now living with him!

"Babe?" Alex called from the doorway. "You alright?" He asked, when I looked up at him. I smiled brightly and nodded, earning a small chuckle from him. He walked over to the dresser and pulled out a pair of boxers. He slipped them on under his towel, eliciting a quiet giggle from me. He shot a playful glare my way and pounced on the bed next to me. I squealed when he pulled me to his side and pressed kisses to my neck and jaw, sliding his hand up the large, black T-shirt I stole from him to use as a night gown. is rough calloused fingers rubbed my skin, causing goose bumps to bubble across my skin.

"Alex! Quit fucking yo ladeh!" Jack screamed from downstairs. I groaned in annoyance and Alex buried his face into my neck, letting out a huff of irritation. "Hurry up, bi-atch!"

"Shut up, Barakitten!" I yelled, getting up and pulling some pajama pants on under my nightshirt. "Calm your ass down."

We trudged downstairs and I plopped down on the couch. Jack stood in the middle of the living room, jumping from foot to foot in impatience. He looked like he really had to pee. I stifled a giggle and gasped when a sharp pang went into my bladder. My eyes widened when I realized; the baby was kicking. I shot up off the couch, joining Jack in his 'pee-pee' dance. I shoved Jack down onto the couch. He stared up at me in confusion, then mock-anger.

"Alex!" I screamed. I heard footsteps pounding into the living room and tears were streaming down my face by the time Alex got into the room. I had a large grin splitting my face and Alex stared at me, worriedly. "The baby just kicked, Alex." I whispered. Alex smiled and walked toward me, picking me up and spinning me around. I let out a girlish giggle and buried my face into his neck. I pressed my lips to his bare skin. "Alex, this is for real." I breathed when he finally set me down.

"Well, I don't know if I can top that, but..." Jack interrupted. We turned to stare at him. "I'm going to propose to Ashlynn."

* * *

After Jack let out that little piece of information and I nearly burst their eardrums with my squeal, Alex and I fixed ourselves breakfast. Jack went home, saying something about much needed cuddle time with Ashlynn. I was extremely excited for my sister. She deserved someone like Jack, someone who really cared about her. She's had a lot of bad relationships, but this seemed to work out perfectly for her.

"Alex, come here." I said, laying across the couch. He lifted my head and situated himself beneath me. I grabbed the hand, that wasn't pulling itself through my hair, and placed it on my stomach. A few moments later, a tiny little kick reverberated through my tummy. I smiled up at Alex as he stared at my stomach. "That's our baby, babe. That's what _we_ made."

We sat in silence for a couple minutes before Alex finally spoke.

"I'm so proud." He said. I looked up at him in confusion, but before I could say anything his lips pressed to mine. I scooted up a little bit and wound my fingers into his hair, tugging slightly. A groan escaped my lips as the hand on my stomach moved downwards, caressing me through my pajama pants. My hips arched, begging for him to finish. His fingers slowly slipped under the silky pajama pants and into my core. I gasped in surprise as his fingers probed at my entrance and teased me. My breath came out in short gasps and pants as he helped me go over the edge.

"Alex!" I screamed as my orgasm peaked. I fell back onto the couch, panting heavily, my eyes closed in ecstasy. "Alex, I need you in me, please. _Please._" I whimpered.

Alex lifted me up and soon we were in our room. Alex situated him self above me and lifted my shirt, slowly, off of my body. I made a small noise in the back of my throat and tore his shirt off of his body. My fingers reached for his shorts, but he grabbed my wrists and held them above my head. I writhed underneath him as he teasingly trailed his lips down my torso and made their way to my core. My pants found their way to the floor as well as my underwear. His lips parted and his tongue swirled around my entrance. I squeaked in surprise and lifted my hips to meet his mouth. His lips left and his shorts flew to the floor as he situated himself over me. He pushed in and started a steady pace, as I wiggled beneath him trying to match it.

I could feel my walls tightening as I reached my climax.

"Alex!" I screamed, arching off the bed in my pleasure. As soon as it was over, I drifted back to the bed, panting heavily, as Alex came to his. "Oh, gah. Alex, I love you. I love you, I love you, I love _you._" I repeated over and over until I drifted off to sleep, wrapped up in Alex's arms as he told me the same thing.

* * *

Ashlynn POV

Jack came back a few minutes later after rushing out of the house screaming something about Alex and Amarie. He pounced on me as I lay reading my favorite book, _City Of Bones._ It was a great new book that I just got into and I'm obsessed with it.

"Ashlynn! Get all prettier." Jack yelled in my face, kissing me. I giggled and shoved him off of me, marking my page. "Hurry up! I'm taking you out." He hollered, before running out of the room.

"How pretty is prettier?" I shouted. He replied a dress and heels or flats. I chose a strapless purple dress with some black heels. For jewelry, I chose the heart chain and a heart charm bracelet that Jack gave me. I stepped into the shower, sighing happily as the water cascaded over my sore body. Washing my body and shaving my underarms, I thought of what he could possibly be doing this for. Soon enough, I was ready to go out.

"Jack, what are we doing?" I asked for possibly the millionth time. He just chuckled and shook his head, pantomiming the sealing of his lips. I groaned in irritation and slammed against the seat, fidgeting in my dress. "Ugh! This dress is irritating!" I shouted, my patience growing thin. I glared at my boyfriend, who wore a proud smirk on his lovable little face, instantly melting my annoyance. "Fine, you win. You irritating little guitar player." I teased, grimacing.

He pulled the car over, confusing me, before he pulled out a blindfold. My eyes widened and I frantically shook my head, backing into the door.

"Jack, if you come near me with that thing, I swear, you will never have children."

He pouted and I sighed, letting my defenses drop. He smiled and wrapped the blindfold around my eyes. The lights turned out as the blindfold went on and I heard doors opening and closing. Jack grabbed me around my waist, helping me out of the car. I screamed as I stumbled slightly, before starting to laugh. I fell into Jack's arms, laughing, and let him guide me to wherever it was we were going. I heard him speaking in hushed whispers to someone else and soon the blindfold was being taken off and I was standing on a dock with the sun setting over the water. At the edge of the dock, a table for two had been set up with a cloth over it. My favorite pink tulips and candles were set in the middle of it. I gasped and tears sprung to my eyes as I turned to Jack before throwing myself at him.

"Jack, this is wonderful! It's beautiful, so beautiful." I cried, kissing his face. I grabbed his hand and let him pull out my chair. "You're amazing, Jack Bassam Barakat."

"Not as amazing as you, Ashlynn Holly Payge Taylors." He replied, sitting down across from me and taking my hands in his. The maitre' d came up and asked for our orders. "I'd like the shrimp fra diavolo and can we get some champagne?"

"I'd like the chicken Parmesan with a Caesar salad and ranch?" I asked, placing my napkin neatly in my lap. I smiled up at him, noticing that he was trying to be discreet in checking me out. "Also, I'd really appreciate that you stop staring at me like that. If you hadn't noticed, I am on a date and I feel very uncomfortable with the way you're looking at me."

The maitre'd blushed and mumbled a small apology, before rushing off to get our order.

Jack began to laugh as soon as the maitre'd left. I giggled along with him as his fingers twined between mine. The candlelight lit his face with an almost angelic glow, making my heart jump into my throat. I smiled at him over the candle and sighed happily. Soon, our food came and Jack jumped into a conversation. All while shoveling food into his mouth.

"So, how are things with Amarie?" I asked, delicately forking food into my mouth.

"The baby kicked today." He replied, nonchalantly. My eyes widened and I just about choked on my food. Jack moved to stand, but I waved him off. I patted my chest and soon the feeling of choking passed. "Are you okay?"

"The baby kicked today? We have to go see her." I squealed. He nodded and smiled.

"First, I have to ask you something." He replied, getting up from his seat. He grabbed a glass of champagne, where I noticed something was down at the bottom of the flute. It shined in the dim moonlight and I realized what it was. My eyes widened and tears began to pour. "Ashlynn Holly Payge, I've been with you for only four months, but it feels like four years, the way I've come to love you. I love your smile, your laughter, your beautiful eyes and the way they shine. You have so much more than I could ever offer you, but every day for the rest of my life, I want to please you. Only to see that smile on your face or that twinkle in your eyes. Ashlynn, will you marry me?"

* * *

"Amarie? Come on beautiful, wake up." A soft sultry voice whispered in my ear. I shivered and rolled onto my back, clutching a pillow to my chest, where my bump blocked it. I was huge now and loving every minute of it. "Come on baby. Ashlynn is here babe."

"No...I don't wanna get up." I moaned, rolling onto my side and cradling my belly. The door slammed open and a person jumped onto my bed, and bounced. "Ugh, get off!" I whined, swatting at whoever was jumping. They dodged my aims and soon I just let my arm fall limply onto the bed. "Ashlynn or Jack, I know it's one of you. Get off the fucking bed before I shove you off." Snarling, I slowly sat up, itching my bed head. Ashlynn grinned at me and waved, as though she were innocent. When clearly she wasn't.

"Baby?" She asked, holding her hand out to rub my stomach. Right then, as if on perfect timing, the baby kicked lightly against my stomach.

"Why won't you people leave me alone?"


	17. I'm in love with you

~Ashlynn :D~

The guys left the room so I could chat with my sister in peace. Ever since the tour ended, I've had less and less time with my twin and it was getting to us. I smiled happily at my heavily pregnant sister. She was now five and a half months along and practically glowing in excitement. I felt a twinge of jealousy as she rubbed her belly, protectively almost. As if her maternal instincts were already taking over her body and she felt a need to protect the child inside of her. She looked up, and obviously through our twin telepathy, she felt my emotions. I sighed and put on a happy smile, letting a happier emotion fill my body. She smiled, a suspicious smile, and let me rub her stomach soothingly.

"What's wrong, Ash?" Amarie spoke, after a few moments of silence. I looked up, startled, and placed a confused look on my face. She rolled her eyes and asked again. "What's wrong? I'm not stupid. I'm your twin."

I sighed, replying, "I guess...I'm having second thoughts about Jack." I held up the ring that he gave me, letting Amarie squeal, before I continued. "I'm a little bit envious of you, also, Amarie."

"What? Why?" She squealed, outraged. She put her hand up to her chest in fake-disdain. I looked, pointedly, at her enlarged stomach, before giving her a knowing look. "Oh. Well, you do realize that is _your_ fault."

"I know it's my fault, Amarie. You don't have to remind me." I hissed, standing up and pacing the room. "I mean, it's possible that I _can _conceive. I've just never tried. It's been so long since I've relapsed."

"Ashlynn, you barely ate anything on tour..." Amarie reminded me. I cringed, remembering the days at catering where I would count the calories in everything Jack placed on my plate. He doesn't know of my disorder, he just wanted to do something special for me. I know he suspected something was off when I picked at what he chose for me, most of the times taking it into offense because he thought I didn't like what he picked up. I would simply smile and place something off my plate into my mouth, silently reminding myself to run around the venue later and work it off. It was all worth Jack's smile.

"I know! And when I did, I burnt it all off by running around the venue doing favors for people. I only ate to make Jack happy." I hollered, my voice softening towards the end. Tears burned my vision, but in all honesty, I was used to crying. Before this tour, I was the sensitive twin. Amarie never bat an eye at anything. The only reason I ever knew she was depressed after Adam died and then David, was she took up cutting. I cried at everything.

Amarie stood up, cradling her belly and waddled over to hug me, ceasing my pacing. I threw my hands up, gently pushing her off me. I didn't want to be comforted, I wanted out. I didn't know if I was truly ready to marry Jack. I mean, he doesn't know any of my past. He barely knows me and yet he wants to spend the rest of his life with me? It's not possible.

"I'm getting out of here. Can I use your car? Of course I can, you can't even reach the steering wheel past your stomach." I scoffed, grabbing her keys from the dresser. "Please. Just let me do this." I said, before walking out of her and Alex's room and past the boys.

I heard Jack call for me, but I ignored him, letting myself into Amarie's Charger. I watched as Jack came running out of the door, stopping at the end of the driveway, watching as I drove off. I kept the tears at bay until he disappeared from my rearview mirror. I sped down the highway, thanking God that Jack showed me around. I made my way to the airport, the only noise in the car was the steady beat of Pierce the Veil and my phone continuously ringing with Jack and Amarie's ringtone.

* * *

I made my way off of the airplane into Sky Harbor International, immediately spotting John Oh, Pat, and my sisters. I smiled, a fake one, but a smile nonetheless. Alysen squealed happily, before attacking me in a hug to end my life. She let go when John casually mentioned what a nice shade of purple I was turning. Pat took the chance to hug me even tighter, only letting go when John shouted, "Oh, she's such a pretty blue tint now!"

I smiled when John let me breathe, before pulling me into a loose hug. I let out a sigh of relief, before Bekah glomped me and took my breath away _again_. She let me go and I grabbed the only thing I brought with me. My phone and my iPod. John and Alysen, always the more mature of this group, conducted light conversation with me as Bekah and Pat skipped ahead of us, playfully fighting about which superhero was better, Spiderman or Batman. I sighed happily, which instantly died when I stepped outside in the blistering heat of Arizona.

"Holy fucking gosh!" I yelled, fanning myself with my hand. "How do you deal with this heat?"

"It's just as hot in Tennessee." Alysen pointed out. "Oh, wait. Retract that. It's like November. It's probably chilly there." I rolled my eyes and poked her side, eliciting a squeak. "Hey!"

My phone rang, a specific ringtone that I had set up for Oli Sykes, and I hurried to pick it up.

"'Ello love." He answered, before I even had a chance to say anything.

"Hey..What's up?" I asked, twiddling with a limp piece of hair. That was another side effect of anorexia. It made my hair look like shit.

"I'm coming to get yeh. Where are yeh? I'm about to get meh ticket." He replied. My jaw dropped and I stuttered out my destination. "Alrigh' I'm coming to get yeh, love. I don't care if yeh just got there. I'm stealing yeh."

With that, he hung up, leaving me speechless. John and Bekah tried to get me to talk, but I remained silent all the way back to their house.

* * *

The next morning, at around nine thirty, a knock at the door woke me from my restless slumber. I happily padded out of the guest room and went to the foyer. I opened the door to see the colorful screamer of Bring Me The Horizon standing in the doorway with a grin on his face. His shy brother, Tom, smiled at me, a tiny little smile, but it was cute on him. His blue eyes were taking in the heat and surroundings of the desert Tempe, Arizona. I chuckled as they stood in skinny jeans and Drop Dead tank tops.

"It's a bit hot here, huh. And this is only at nine in the morning." I smiled, ushering them into the air conditioned home.

"How are yeh, love? You look beautiful." Oli grinned, wrapping an arm around my waist. He leaned down and his lips grazed my ear. "I know ter relapsing. That's why I'm 'ere."

I shivered as his breath hit my ear. I looked up at him and smiled weakly. "Why don't we go up to my room. Cause apparently I'm going back to Sheffield with you?" He nodded and we made our way upstairs to my room. Upon entering, I turned on Oli. "What is your problem? You think you know me?"

"Love, I've known yeh for a long time. Our parents were friends, you slow git." He replied, staying as calm as possible. Tears were already falling down my face and I wiped them away furiously. "I'm tryin' teh help yeh, Ash. Please."

I sighed and nodded, letting him pull me into a hug. I let the tears fall then. He cooed to me as I slowly went from sobs to silent tears. He pressed a kiss to my forehead and I looked up at him, my eyes falling to his lips. I know it was wrong, but I leaned up and pressed my lips to his. He reacted immediately, pressing me closer. I went back to when I first lost my virginity to him. He was my first love, my first everything.

"Oli." I breathed when we seperated. "I need someone to _really _love me. Like you did. Love me?"

He pressed his lips to mine again and rested his hands on my hips, pulling me closer. I moaned as his tongue swept across my lips, a question for entrance. I parted my lips, tilting my head for easier access. He pressed me backwards until my thighs hit the bed. I fell onto the soft pillowtop, crawling backwards and letting Oli follow. Our lips met again in a fiery passion and I tugged at the hem of his tank top. Our lips parted for a moment as I slipped the shirt over his head, trailing my fingers across his multitude of tattoos.

"Ashlynn." He groaned. I smirked against his lips and my hands went to his skinny jeans.

No more words were spoken as our clothes flew across the floor. His lips traveled down my exposed body, sending shivers down my spine. He came back up and settled himself at my entrance. He looked at me once, for permission, which I nodded too. I let out a gasp as he entered me slowly. I adjusted to his size quickly and thrusted my hips forward to get him to move. He automatically moved and his thrusts got rougher as I trailed my nails down his back. Silent moans and grunts of pleasure filled the quiet space.

"Oli..Oli, oh, gods." I moaned, breathlessly. "I'm coming Oli. I'm so close."

His thrusts grew sloppier and I knew without him saying that he was close too. I gasped sharply as I clenched around him and he grunted one last time, before falling on me and shifting his weight so he wouldn't crush me. We moved ourselves under the covers and I snuggled into his chest. He pressed one last kiss to my head before I fell asleep.

~Oli~

I watched as her beautiful hazel eyes fluttered close and a smile slipped upon her face. I knew she was going to possibly regret it in the morning, but for now, she was happy in my arms.

I pulled myself gently out of her embrace and gathered my clothes together. Once I was dressed, I made my way downstairs to speak with Tom.

"Hey, Oli. Nice to see you here." Bekah greeted me, sitting at the kitchen table with a mug of coffee rested, tightly, in her hands

"Still addicted to coffee, are yeh, Beks?" I teased, noting her nose wrinkling. She looked so much like Ashlynn. But only Ashlynn had the beauty that truly captured me. "'At's alrigh' girl. 'At's why yer so short."

She stuck her tongue out at me before turning to give John a kiss. "Where's Ashlynn?"

I smiled at her name, before answering with: "She's in bed asleep."

She nodded and returned to her coffee, pausing to listen to a steadily growing sound. I caught up on it quickly and was racing up the stairs and into Ashlynn's room, locking the door behind me. She was thrashing violently in her bed, screaming. I ran to her side and pulled her into my lap, cradling her to my chest. Her screams grew into steady whimpers until her eyes flew open to stare into mine.

"Ash?"

"I can't marry Jack. I-I'm in love with you, Oli."

* * *

Woah! Didn't see that coming didya? Didya? Hahah, well this for a long period of writersblockitis. Bleck


	18. Marry Me

~Ashlynn~

I stared at the floor as the silence from Oli dragged on. It was stupid to blurt that out to him, yeah, I know. Only I knew the real Oliver. Not just the cocky, arrogant, man whore Oliver Scott Sykes, but also the sweet, romantic, caring side of him. He was gentle and caring, always there when I needed him, just like now. It was stupid to love him though. He was stubborn and spontaneous, a known ladies man. He had a different girl on his arm every other week and he wasn't going to change for plain Jane Ashlynn Holly Payge. I wasn't anything special. I never was. Even those summer trips to Sheffield, where I lost, no, _gave _my virginity to him, though special as they were, they were just summer _flings._ Nothing I should hold onto as _love. _Lust? Perhaps. But never love. It was absurd.

"Ashlynn..." Oli whispered, taking my face between his thumb and index. I looked into his bright hazel eyes, tearing up. "I love yeh, too. But yer wiff Jack and I can't do that."

"Oli! He doesn't know me! He can't want to seriously be with me when he doesn't know anything about me. We've been together only five months. You and I? We've been friends for years, and lovers a few of them. Hint: I used the word _lovers, _Oli. Because I love you. I know how I feel. I feel sparks and electricity when I kiss you. When make love it's like a fire igniting inside me. I can't stand the cold emptiness when I'm not next to you. It's...so...I don't know! I just don't _know!_" I hollered, the tears finally breaking loose. I ripped away from Oli, clutching my stomach as I fell to the floor, sobbing.

I sat there for a few minutes, letting my emotions pour out. I let out _everything _I was feeling. The anger I felt at Jack and Amarie for not knowing anything, for not paying attention. The anger I felt at Oli for paying _too _close attention to my eating habits. The pain I felt from Oli's rejection. Well, I thought it was a rejection. I felt arms surround me, making me look up. Oliver's bright hazel eyes gazed into mine and they fell to my lips quickly. I gasped when his lips covered mine in a passionate kiss, moving together. My arms wrapped around his neck and he lifted me from the floor, setting me on the bed. We stayed on the bed, simply kissing, but completely content.

"Come teh Sheffield wiff meh and Tom?" He asked, quietly. I stared at him, silently, contemplating my answer. "Ashlynn. Come teh Sheffield. Stay in my flat wiff me."

"Okay..okay I'll go. I'm going to Sheffield with you, Oli." I replied, a grin spreading across my face. His eyes lit up in child-like excitement and threw himself off my bed. I laughed as he danced around my room like a complete fool. He grabbed my hand, letting it fit perfectly. I struggled as he tried to pull me off the bed to dance with him, laughing at him. Finally, I let myself fly off the bed into his arms, continuing our dancing. He twirled me around, dipped me randomly and pressed kisses to my lips every few seconds.

_This couldn't get any better.

* * *

_A few hours later, after breaking the news to Alysen and Bekah, Oli, Tom, and I were on a plane heading to Sheffield, England. I was slightly nervous, since it had been so long since I had been back to Sheffield. I was scared as to what Ian and Carol would have to say, since my parents had been so close to them. Tears fell silently from my eyes and I quickly wiped them away, before anyone could see. Memories of my parents filled my thoughts and I settled back in my seat with my iPod plugged in, drowning out the rest of the world.

_"Oli? What are you doing here?" I squealed, happy to see my best friend from Sheffield. I smiled at the hazel eyed, tattooed, screamer and wrapped him tightly in a hug. He chuckled and lifted my short frame off the ground and spun me around. I giggled and squealed like a little girl again. "Oli! I'm going to get sick if you keep spinning me!"_

_"Nice to see you again, Oliver. Tom." Amarie smiled. She stood solemnly, not very happy with the tattooed man currently holding me like a child. I frowned at my sister's solemnity. "Ashlynn, would you get down?" I shook my head and smirked when she let out a sigh._

_"Now Ashlynn. No need to upse' yer po' sistah. She's only trying to be a stick in the mud." Oli teased, making me laugh. Tom chuckled at the sidelines and pulled me away from Oliver, hugging me tightly himself._

_"I'm so happy you guys are here!" I shouted, happily as Ian, Carol, and my parents exited into the backyard. My hazel eyes lit up as I rushed into my father's open arms. "Daddy!"_

I was always a daddy's girl. Amarie was closer to momma. But my father was always the man I ran to. I always ran to him for comfort when a boy broke my heart or there were "monsters" in my closet. He was my hero, my knight in shining armor. I could count on him for everything, from heartbreaks to when I was being picked on by my cousin, Brian, and his friends.

I hadn't noticed that the plain was empty until Oli shook me slightly. I looked up and noticed his concerned face. He pulled me into a hug and picked me up, carrying me off of the plane. I nuzzled my face into his shirt, letting the tears spill onto his shoulder. I cried for my loss, the loss of my father, hero and best friend.

* * *

~Amarie~

"What do you mean 'she's gone?' Alysen! She left for your house, didn't she?" I screamed into the phone, pacing anxiously. Alex followed my movements with his eyes, worried that something was going to go wrong. Something is definitely going to go wrong. Someone's going to die. "Where. Did. They. Go?"

_"She went with Oli and Tom...back to Sheffield."_Alysen replied, her voice small and terrified. I thanked her and hung up.

"They're in ENGLAND!" I screeched, my blood boiling. Alex stood quickly and wrapped his arms around me. "She's with him again. I hate this. She's supposed to be with Jack and they're supposed to be happy like me and you, Alex.."

"Well, she wasn't happy. Jack could see past it. As stupid as he acts, he's really not dumb." Alex replied. Tears streaked my face and I realized, she _wasn't_ happy. She was hiding it for me. Maybe Oliver makes her happy. Wait, what do you mean again?"

"When we were fifteen, her and Oliver had a thing. It lasted till her eighteenth birthday. When our parents died, she grew distant. Wouldn't talk to anyone. She cried over losing dad the most. They were the closest." I explained.

"Then, maybe he's what she needs..."

* * *

~Ashlynn~

I sneezed suddenly and buried my face into the pillow I had borrowed from Oli. I groaned and rolled over, grabbing my phone. I had ten missed calls from Amarie, four texts from Jack and a voice mail. From Jack?

_"Ashlynn, I know you're with Oli. And I don't care. Amarie told me of you guys' past. I could see at Warped, you loved being with him, you laughed more with him. You love him. And I could tell he loves you. Which is a big thing from Oli, I hear. But remember, I love you, too. And I love you enough to let you go. Be happy with him. Please? 'Cause...you're beautiful when you're happy."_

By the end of the voice mail, I was crying again. Oli walked in and I shoved my phone at him, telling him to listen. He sat in silence as the voice mail repeated, then turned off. Tears fell from my eyes like tidal waves. It reminded me of _Alice in Wonderland, _when Alice was too big to fit through the door and began crying so much that it flooded the room. I felt like Alice. I was too big to fit through my door of love and was stuck in a room of heartbreak. I just wanted to follow the white rabbit and find a little piece of happiness.

"Ashlynn? I'm sorreh. Jack is righ' though. I love yeh. Mo' than I 'have evah loved anyone." Oli spoke, breaking the silence. I looked up at him, gaping. "Ashlynn...Marreh me?"

"What?"

"Marreh me. I don't 'ave a ring or nothing, but I want you to marreh me."

"Yes."


	19. The End

~Three Months Later~

"I still want you to think about this. He's a crazy metal core band member. You never know what's going to happen." Amarie pleaded. "You could be a runaway bride! Like the movie."

I rolled my eyes and patted my still slightly flat belly. I was almost three months pregnant and was now getting married to the father of my baby. Amarie had already given birth to her little Hannah Jane and was now holding her as she begged me not to go through with the marriage. I stood, hearing the music start up and pushed my sister forward. I had not chosen her as my maid-of-honor, simply because she wouldn't take the position. All because she was against this entire marriage. I was lucky she had even shown up to the event today, but I wasn't complaining.

"Just go. I love him, Am. I'm doing this."

She huffed and moved forward and then the other girls followed, leading up to the maid-of-honor, Britta, and then myself. I, nervously, started moving down the aisle, on Ian Sykes arm, mind you. My face lit up as soon as I saw Oli standing at the altar in his tux. The only piece of tattoo that you could see was his rose tattoo, surrounding his neck. Just seeing him staring at me as I made my way down the aisle made my knees go weak. I couldn't wait to be married to this man. It was only a matter of minutes.

"Who gives this woman away?"

Ian spoke and I could barely hold my squeal of excitement. "I do."

* * *

Finally, I was married to the man of my dreams. The one and only, Oliver Sykes. I couldn't contain my excitement. As soon as the 'I do's' were spoken, Oli and I immediately kissed, not even waiting for the pastor. I wrapped my arms around his neck and squealed when he lifted me off the ground. I barely heard the pastor announce our new titles and then we were running down the aisle, hands clasped. We walked out into the foyer and moved toward the outdoors, where a car was waiting to take us to the reception.

"I can't believe we're married. This is crazy." I sighed, dreamily. I leaned against Oli who was grinning, stupidly, as he pressed against the locked car door.

"Yer mine. I've waited for this since I first kissed yeh." He replied, kissing the top of my head. "Do yeh think we should tell everyone about the pregnancy at the reception. I nodded, grinning, happily.

* * *

We arrived at the reception and noticed it was already packed full. I slid out of the car after Oli and lifted my dress, being careful not to get it dirty. We walked inside together and were greeted with cheers and congratulations. I smiled up at Oli as the guys, meaning Curtis, Lee, and the Matt's, came up and congratulated the two of us. I smiled and leaned into his side, chatting happily with Curtis. He was too funny, talking about this girl that he met here. He pointed her out and I squealed as I realized who he was talking about.

"That's Zoe! Oh my gosh! You'll love her, she's great." I squealed, excitedly, dragging him across the dance floor to meet the fiery red-head that I called my best friend. She's insane. I love her to death. Zoe!"

I rambled on and on as I approached her with a blushing Curtis behind me. She squealed and tackled me in a hug, in her tight little red dress. Which is probably why she caught his eye. "I'm so happy for you, babe! You and Oli are perfect together. The way he looks at you, it's like your the only girl in the room." She sighed and looked off dreamily. "I wish someone looked at me like that."

I giggled and looked over at Curtis, who was staring at her like she was a goddess. I smiled and nudged Zoe. She looked at me surprised and I moved my eyes to Curtis. She looked up at him and they caught eyes. She gasped and the rest was like a movie. I swept away from the scene, in search of my husband. Him and Jack were standing at the DJ booth and both of them locked eyes with me. I sent Jack a small smile, before floating over to Oli. I wrapped an arm around his waist as he smiled down at me, before continuing his conversation.

"Oli." I whispered. He looked down at me, confused. "I want to tell them." He nodded and pulled me onstage to the DJ's booth. He talked to him a bit before the DJ nodded and handed me the mic. Oli pushed me forward, gently, and nodded. "Uh. Hi. As you guys know, this is a really big deal. Well, I have some extra news besides me and Oli getting married..." I paused and let the crowd grow anxious. "We're expecting parents, also. I'm three months along."

I heard a screech in the crowd and saw Amarie passing Hannah to Alex, before passing out. I gasped and flew off the stage, making my way to my sister, who was sitting back up in shock. I smiled, nervously at her while she glared at me. She struggled to stand, so she asked for Zack to help her up, not even speaking one word to me. She stormed out of the room, with me hot on her heels. I called for her to wait up and soon she stopped altogether. She whirled around and glared, angry tears burning trails down her cheeks.

"You...you slut!" She screamed. I flinched and felt the familiar knot of tears threatening to pour in my throat. "You fucking whore."

"How? How am I a whore, Amarie? Please. Do tell." I yelled back. Her nostrils flared and she glared harder. "Why can't you just be fucking _happy _for me? This is practically a miracle that I got pregnant. You know how long I've wanted one! I never thought I'd have one due to my disorder, but here I am. Pregnant with my _husband's _baby, whom I'm madly in love with! Just be happy for me!"

"I can't." She replied, whispering.

"And why the fuck not? Oh, that's right. Because you're _selfish!_ No one but you can be happy. And if I have one ounce of happiness, you get pissed. You aren't my sister. Get the fuck out of my reception." I hissed, glaring at her. She replied with a snappish 'Gladly.' and stormed out. I whirled around, glad the my dress didn't have a train, and saw Oli looking at me sadly. I burst into sobs and fell to the floor, my body rocking with sobs. I felt arms wrap around me and I turned to bury my face into Oli's chest.

"Happy marriage day.."

* * *

After I calmed down and the reception finished, Oli and I made our way to the airport. Oli wanted to plan the honeymoon, so I was currently in the dark about where we were going. Every time I asked, he would simply tell me to be patient. I sighed and leaned into his side, letting my eyes droop closed. I snuggled into his side and smiled when he pulled me into his lap.

Maybe thirty minutes later we arrived at the airport and Oli lifted me out of the car. I whined at the disturbance and buried my face in his chest. He chuckled and kissed my head, carrying me into the airport. He sat us down and I heard mumured 'aww's' and smiled to myself. I curled deeper into his chest and rested until our flight was called.

"Excuse me. Sir? Is she your wife?" I heard an older woman ask Oli.

"Yes. Jus' got married today." Oli replied, his English accent pouring out his lips. She 'awww'ed and congratulated us, complimenting on how adorable we were. I opened my eyes and yawned. "Well, 'ello sleeping beauteh." I blushed and struggled to get down. He set me down gently and wrapped his brightly colored arms around my waist. I smiled at the older woman staring at us with a smile on her face.

"You remind me of my husband and I. I hope your marriage lasts, dearies." She commented. I smiled and looked up at Oli, grinning stupidly. He leaned down and pressed his lips to my forehead.

"We plan on it."

* * *

The End[:

Yeah, I'm kind of sad it's over. But I might have a sequel posted ;D


End file.
